Twilight Mike's pov
by sd2905
Summary: Edward always thought Mike was extremely obnoxious. What went through his head that Edward came to this explanation. Read out the twilight expressed through Mike's pov.
1. The new girl

**Mike has always been an obnoxious and opprobrious character, which SM had elaborated in her twilight series and Midnight Sun. I am just writing his side of story and his almost aggressive and offensive thought he had in his head.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : THE NEW GIRL**

Today I was late to school, thanks to my car which stopped in the middle of the road due to some wires issues. The fact that I knew a little about cars helped me today. Due to my car I was unable to attend my first English lecture, but I was not that worrying about it. After all English class was so boring. Who wants to study Shakespeare or his work? His works had always went from above my head!

I parked my car beside a new car which was actually a old rusty coloured truck. Who could be the one who drives this old thing?

Oh yeah! My dad had informed me today that Chief Swan's daughter was coming for the school today. God knows how does she looks? I hope she at least looks pretty enough that I can walk with her. After all Mike Newton doesn't walks with any girl. She has to be at least a little pretty that I don't feel ashamed sitting with her, after all I am the famous Mike Newton, the most handsome boy in the whole school. Every girl has fallen for me. Well every girl other than the infamous Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. I don't know why but even by remembering them sends shiver to my spine.

The Hales and The Cullens' are the only one who seem oblivious to all children in school. They never talk to anyone but just among them, never eat food in cafeteria and each of them are incredibly beautiful. But something about them scares me, and I don't know why.

I attended my second lecture, which was History. I even have History! After history class, I walked to my Spanish class, where I was accompanied by Jessica. She likes to accompany me to every class, like I said earlier, every girl likes me.

"Why were you late today? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah. My car stopped in the middle of the road due to some wire problem. But it was worth the trouble as I got to escape the English lecture."

"Yeah." She giggled.

"So, tell me about the new girl."

"Did you see that old truck in the parking area. It belongs to her. She is Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella."

"How is she?"

She scoffed. "Not that pretty, plain, boring and shy!" She exclaimed. "I have never seen such a shy or nervous girl. And do you know she stumbles at almost every step. She is such a clumsy girl that the one walking with her is at a death trap as she can even make her fall."

The way she is speaking about her means she isn't at all interesting. "So what are you doing with her?"

"Just being friendly. Everybody needs a friend." She laughed and I laughed with her. We reached building six where Jessica had her gym while I went to building three for my Spanish.

It was during lunch that it happened. We all – Eric, Lauren, Amy, Angela, and a few more of our hand was sitting and chatting and laughing when Jessica entered the cafeteria with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had alluring brown hair which was a compliment to her alabaster skin. She was so pale that one could see the small pink in her cheeks very clearly. She had the best figure I had ever seen, as if she was made specially for me. She was clumsy, as Jessica had pointed out, but that clumsiness of her also held the grace which made her more beautiful. I realized that moment that I was actually in love with this new girl. And I just have to have her! Just imagining this I got a shiver in my spine.

The most handsome man of the whole town dating the most amazing and magnificent girl even seen. We would surely make a hood couple.

I was shaken out if my reverie by a small poke on my ribs by Lauren. "What are you staring at, Mike? Oh yeah!" She scoffed. "The new Swan girl. I know she isn't that beautiful, right. I hope she doesn't sits with us on this table. I don't want to spoil our image." Blood boiled in my body listening to her. How can she say such things about my Isabella?!

I was relieved when Jessica brought her to out table after they picked their lunch. Jessica was right about two things. She was extremely clumsy and very shy. When everyone introduced themselves, I noticed that she wasn't able to remember all our names. So I kept silent and decided to introduce her when no one was around. After all I was going to be her to be boyfriend. And I had also, unknowingly and luckily parked my car beside her truck.

After a few moments I saw Isabella admiring those weirds with fascination and curiosity. Then she turned to Jessica and asked "Who're they?"

Jessica followed Isabella stare and giggled before replying "They are Edward and Emmett Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"They are very... nice looking" Isabella said. Yeah, they all are nice looking, just like aliens who doesn't belong to our regular crowd.

"Yes." Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They are all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean"

"Which were are the Cullens'?" she asked. "They don't look related"

To which Jessica replied "Oh, they are not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they are foster children"

"They look a little old for foster children"

"They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they have been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of the kids like that, when they are so young and everything."

"I guess so" replied Jessica a bit reluctantly and then she quickly added "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have kids, though" to show her how much she knew about them, I thought.

"Have they always lived in Forks?"

"No" Jessica replied a matter – of – factly "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

After some moments my jealously took another peak as Edward Cullen stared at her with some curiosity. I mean he never looks at any girl than why did he had to look at my Isabella, and then to my some relief she turned her face quickly away and hid her face in the curtain of her hair but still Edward had not turned his face away and was now looking at her with some frustration. Her cheeks were now colored with her blush – making her cheeks turn a beautiful pink color.

After a few moments Isabella asked "Who is the one with reddish – brown hair?"

Jessica scoffed a little before answering her "That's Edward, He's gorgeous, of course," she answered a little smugly, "but don't waste your time on him. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good – looking enough for him" and then she sniffed remembering the time when he had turned her down.

At that I had to remember not to laugh as one time she thought that Edward would easily accept her proposal but instead he turned her down in a very polite way.

Then to my instant relief the Cullens' and the Hales were getting out of the cafeteria. We all sat there a little more time and then when the bell rang I got up so that I could help Isabella but she was already gone with Angela. I moved to my Biology II class and was seated on my table when I saw that my wish had been fulfilled as I had this class with Isabella Swan. Yes! I shouted in my head.

 _Finally!_ I thought. She came in the class and there was just one place empty which was beside Edward Cullen. She peeked at him and then looked down and started walking the aisle to the last bench in the right row for her seat. I so very badly wanted to provide her the seat beside me, where currently my lab partner was seated. But I knew that she would not vacant this seat for another girl. I mean which girl would give – up her seat to give any chance to any other girl to sit next to me, after all I am so gorgeous and handsome.

At the last step Isabella stumbled over a book and then quickly gained her balance. She then sat beside Edward but suddenly I saw that Edward's posture was rigid as if he was not breathing and was leaning away from Isabella. I was relieved and angry at the same time. Relieved because none of them were paying attention to each other and angry because Edward was treating Isabella as if she was smelling very bad.

The rest period went in the same manner. I paid more attention towards Isabella, and a little towards the lecture. None of them talked and Edward was still sitting rigidly and Isabella was still hiding her face in the curtain of her hair. The whole lecture I just saw her and thought about how good she looked when her hair was covering her face. God, _she was too beautiful! How can that Cullen be that blind or cold hearted to treat her like a rotten fruit who was repelled by that fruit?_

As soon as bell rang I got up to approach Isabella and by now Edward was already gone. I came to her seat and helped her with her books.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" I asked her though I knew the answer to this but still this looked like the best way to approach.

"Bella." She replied with a beautiful smile at which my heart soared. I was wondering what did Cullen saw in her or smelled that he was reacting in such a way? I didn't see or smelled anything bad.

"I'm Mike" I introduced myself with my another dazzling smile to which she smiled and said "Hi, Mike"

I thought how to keep small conversation on so I quickly asked the next probable question I thought "Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"I'm headed to gym, actually. I think I can find it" she replied.

Hearing her reply I thrilled as I was about to have one more class with her. Now I was extremely excited to go to gym. "That's my next class too." My excitement was spilling out from my tone.

We headed towards gym and talked the whole way in which I supplied most of the conversation.

"I was born in California and lived there for ten years before moving to Forks due to my family business. I personally love the sun and so I can understand how you feel about the sun because I miss the sun a lot. Here in Forks, we get to sun once or twice in a year but now we are used to it" I told her. I also got to know that she was in my English class too but I didn't knew that due to my not paying proper attention in that class.

We were at the front of our gym building when I asked her the question I so desperately wanted to know. "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that" I hoped that she would not be offended by my question because she cringed a little at my question.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in biology?" she asked and I wasn't fooled and knew that she was trying to stall.

"Yes." I answered her in my usual manner playing oblivious to her stalling. "He looked like he was in a pain or something"

"I don't know. I never talked to him"

I was lingering by her instead of going to boys' dressing room. "He's a weird guy. If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." I flirted a little. _How I wish to it be true!_ She smiled at me at this and then went to girls' dressing room.

Today four volleyball games were played simultaneously and I saw that Bella was looking a little nauseated. I observed how clumsy she was and made a point to help her and also to keep a certain distance between us else she would hurt me. After the gym I went outside and looked that Bella was seated in her old truck and was angry at something. She was trying very hard to not shed the tears which were now glistening in her chocolate eyes. And then she was driving her truck out of the campus.

Now, I knew just one thing that I was so in love with Bella, and I will try my best so that she falls for me too. After school, my plotting and planning started that how would I approach her, and how to proceed further.

 **Mike is always a fun to write, and especially when he thinks which make Edward Cullen angry.**

 **More chapters on the way. Do check them.**

 **Drop your reviews to let me know what I am lacking and where. Criticism is appreciated.**


	2. Next week

**Chapter 2 : The next week**

The next week was very good. I accompanied Bella whole time in school, and even walked with her to her every class. She didn't mind my presence. Well who would mind presence of such a gorgeous boy such as me who every girl admires. I even sat with her on her table until the Biology lecture would start. And the best part was that Edward was not coming to school. It seemed that he had left the school due to some problem but his brothers and sisters were all in the school.

A battle, or you can say a cold war, was on between I and Eric. Even he wanted the attention of Bella, my Bella. But she never paid any sincere attention to him so I was on cloud nine because I knew that soon I would be dating this beautiful girl. This thought would take my thoughts on another level that how would I kiss her, how would I hold her, how jealous the whole school be.

But this all would have to wait.

The whole week went pleasant. She often injured herself during volleyball – due to her clumsiness. I even started to come early to school so that I could spend more time with her. Jessica started acting a little awkwardly as if she suddenly hated Bella due to my attention to her. I didn't knew her problem and I didn't wanted to know even.

I started feeling a little smug as the girl who was admired by the all school boys was now paying attention to me.

All of these things were pleasant for me until the next Monday – one week after her arrival – as suddenly Edward returned.

I was standing in the parking plot with Eric, Angela, Ben and Lauren. We were waiting for Jessica and I was waiting for Bella – which was now my daily routine.

"The Cullens are not yet in the school." Angela said abruptly.

I snorted, hating the idea of Edward returning. "Who cares?" I said, offended by the way our conversation was going.

"Oh, don't be so rude! They are not bad guys, just a little reserved." She defended.

"Yeah, a little reserved. You should have seen the look on Edward's face that day. He was acting as if Bella had just tried to murder him."

"It's not that. It's just that he was having a bad day, and next day he had to go to Alaska to meet some cousins. Alice said he would come in a few days."

"Right. His few days are not yet done."

"Don't be so harsh on them, Mike." Ben jumped in, trying to stand with Angela.

"No, I'm not being harsh. I'm just trying to help Bella."

"And how are you doing that?" Eric asked.

"Look, I don't think he is going to come anytime soon, so I would go to Ms. Cope today to change my lab partner from Samantha to Bella. Today one week would be completed of his absence, so Ms. Cope would accept my proposal, and thus I'd help Bella."

Soon Jessica arrived, along with Lauren, so our conversation stopped, and before she could say anything, arrived the Volvo, where there were seated five people. _What the! Edward arrived today. But how? Does this means Angela was right?_

The Cullens' were in a good mood today, so I knew my whole plan was at the edge of shattering. My bad day turned into a good one when I was walking from my English class with Bella and we saw that it was snowing and that whole ground was covered in snow. I kept that Edward topic away for now, as it was the first snowfall of this year and I was looking for it.

"Wow" I said excitedly "It's snowing."

Her only reply was "Ew!"

I was surprised that she didn't liked snowfall and here I was planning on playing snow fight with her. So I just asked her "Don't you like snow."

I was expecting her to say that she liked snow as she had lived in such a sunny area that maybe she was excited about snow and was only saying this due to some other reason. But, her reply was very bizarre. "No, that mean it's too cold for rain. Besides I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes – you know each one unique and all that. These just looks like end of Q – tips"

I was very intrigued by her reply so I just asked her incredulously "Haven't you ever seen snowfall before?"

"Sure I have..." she paused and then added "...on TV"

I laughed at her answer and then suddenly a snowball hit my back. I turned to look who done this and I got my answer in an instant when I saw Eric walking away from us – his back towards me – in the wrong direction. I was busy glaring at Eric and plotting my revenge when Bella said while walking towards her next class "I'll see you at lunch, okay? Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside" I just nodded while still glaring at Eric.

At lunch I was walking with Bella and Jessica towards the food stall – I and Jessica were talking about snow – when I saw Bella glancing at the Cullen table where five people were sitting today. Edward was here today. Bella suddenly looked down with flushed cheeks.

Jessica called Bella but she didn't looked up. So Jessica tugged at her arm and asked what did she want for lunch.

I was worried about Bella so I asked Jessica "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing" Bella replied "I'll just get a soda today."

"Aren't you hungry?" I was about to ask the same question.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little sick today." Bella replied. Well I should have guessed this much as she was looking a little nauseated due to snow.

Bella followed us towards our table – still looking down – I seriously got concerned for her as she was drinking her soda slowly. I asked her twice how she was feeling and she just replied saying that she was fine.

I was discussing my plan to revenge Eric with Ben when suddenly Jessica asked "Bella, what are you looking at?"

I followed her gaze and saw that Edward was looking at her again with some curiosity and again Bella's face was concealed from her hair. Now I was trying to plot some snow fight for Edward too. _How dare he stare at my Bella!_

Jessica – oblivious to my plotting – informed Bella "Edward Cullen is staring at you" she giggled in her ear. _How I wanted to punch Edward for just looking at Bella like this!_

Bella asked "He doesn't looks angry, does he?" which confused me and also Jessica because she inquired "No, should he be?" in a confused tone.

"I don't think he likes me" Bella confessed by putting her head on her arms on the table.

 _Well, the Cullens' don't like anybody._

Jessica replied my thoughts by saying "The Cullen's don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody to like them" She then quickly added "But he's still looking at you." At that I now seriously wanted to just get up and punch him.

"Stop looking at him" Bella ordered. Jessica chuckled but obeyed her.

I didn't wanted to hear or say anything about Edward so I quickly interrupted by asking them to join us for the massive snow fight we were all planning. Jessica agreed enthusiastically but Bella hesitated, I guess due to her repulsion towards snowfall.

When we exited cafeteria I was disappointed as it had started raining and all my plans were already melted along with snow. I accompanied Bella to our biology class and saw that Edward was still not there. I quickly sat at my table as Mr. Banner came and then saw that Edward was coming to his usual seat. _Why, why did he came today? Why didn't he just stayed where he went?_ He was now seated in his seat. But Bella was oblivious to him.

Samantha asked me something and I turned to answer him and the next thing I see when I turn to look at Bella is that Edward is talking to Bella. I was tremendously jealous by just watching my future girlfriend talking to the boy I hate the most.

Mr. Banner called class for attention and then the whole class came to an abrupt silence. He explained about today's experiment and then told us to start. I saw Edward and Bella again talking and thus my whole attention was towards them, forgetting about my own. They both finished the experiment first and then Mr. Banner came and then said something to them and then he went away.

 _Why, God why did he came, why didn't he stayed where he was?_

My bad day turned into the worst say as to my dismay, Edward – the usually silent Edward Cullen – was talking – he was actually talking!

I was taken aback from my reverie when Samantha shook my hand to gain my attention. "What do you think it's answer is? I think its interphase." Samantha said.

"Umm, I actually don't know. I think you're right. Its interphase."

"Okay. So lets move to the other one." She looked at the other slide while I was paying attention to Edward and Bella. They had already completed their lab work.

"I don't know about this. Maybe we were wrong about the first one." Samantha said, grabbing my attention.

"I seriously don't know about this experiment, Samantha" I mumbled, and again paid attention to Bella.

Now they were actually talking – as if they both have become new friends, and also leaning towards each other. It was looking as if they had forgot that they were in between the class. I was not able to see Bella's face, but I could see the many expressions coming across Edward's face – curiosity, frustration, anger, smugness, distress, anxious, and many others. I could just stare at him as today I saw a new Edward Cullen. And then suddenly he became rigid just like the other day and left the class as soon as bell rang.

I quickly came to Bella's side to help her with the books. I so very badly wanted to ask her about her conversation with Cullen but it would seem so rude so I quickly started conversation with her on a light topic. "That was awful" I groaned "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

Well this was the truth that all of them were quite intelligent as if they had done all these over a hundred times rather than one. Even the teachers were fond of them as they were perfect in all the subject – no exception.

"I didn't have any trouble with it." She muttered a little harshly at which I flinched a little. Then she quickly added in a smoother tone "I've done this lab before, though." She confessed so that she could not hurt my feelings.

At this I felt a little relief as I became aware that she also had some feelings for me else why would she try not to hurt me with her hard words. We were wearing our raincoats, when my curiosity at their conversation won and I asked the question I so badly wanted to ask – though in a very polite way.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today." I commented though my questioning tone was barely hidden.

Bella shrugged indifferently oblivious to my curiosity. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."

The walk towards gym was just like morning. I filled her with my chatter about nothing important and she listened. Once in the gym we started playing volleyball and this time Bella was in my team. I covered her position happily every time the ball was towards her way. She seemed happy whenever I did that and this made my heart sour. How I wanted to hug her, or hold her, or kiss her, or smooth her hair or...

After gym, when Bella left for home, Jessica came towards the spot where I was standing with a big smile plastered on her face. But just like always she didn't gossiped but started complaining to Lauren, not seeing that I was listening to them.

"I don't know what is this with Edward Cullen?" She growled "Ever since moving in Forks he never paid attention towards nobody other than his family, and suddenly he seems interested in Bella. Suddenly he starts talking to her as if she is her long time friend, whereas he never paid attention to me."

"You are right." Lauren agreed with a tone which held venom in it, "I don't like this Bella." She said in an acidic tone, and said her name like a curse. "She comes to Forks and suddenly all the boys over here turns head to heel for her. God know what does she wants? She pretends to be a little shy, but see, she feels a little smug that all the boys – even Edward Cullen – is paying attention to her." then she quickly added "Hope she leaves Forks soon enough so that all the boys again starts paying attention to me."

"Hope you are right!" Jessica sighed.

I didn't paid any further attention towards them, else I would have done something to them that I would have regretted. I just hoped that Lauren's wish does not get granted and Bella would live in Forks.

 **Mike is an interesting character to be in his head.**

 **More chapters are on the way. Do check it**.


	3. The accident

Chapter 3 : Accident

Next day, as soon as I woke up, I saw that the whole ground was covered in thick snow.

Great! Now, all my yesterday plans about my revenge and the massive snow fight can be executed.

Mom and dad were sitting on the table, having breakfast when I arrived in the kitchen.

"Good morning mom, dad." I greeted them.

"Good morning, son. Good day today, huh? Snow and all!"

"Yeah!" I laughed. My dad knew I loved snow and I liked it very much to play with it.

My mom jumped in the conversation. "You should play Mike, in the snow, but be careful. Accidents happen every time, and I don't want to lose you."

"You are being a little hypocrite mom."

"It is not being hypocrite." She snapped. "It is being cautious, and you should be too."

"Yeah. Whatever." I mumbled in a small tone that she didn't hear and ate my breakfast.

I went school early and saw that every person were having the same thoughts of massive snow fight. Jessica and Lauren quickly joined me and then came Eric, Lee, Angela.

"So man," I asked Eric, "ready for the big fight?"

"Anytime Mike." He answered enthusiastically. I smiled at him, planning how to take revenge on him from throwing a snow ball at me yesterday.

"Same here." I indicated with a raised brow. He smiled more widely showing that he knew what I was indicating at. It will be fun fighting with him.

"Yeah, Mike." He hummed and wriggled his eyebrows at me. "Well, I was thinking that –" and suddenly he hit me with a snowball on my chest. I was dumbstruck for a moment before I collected myself and bend down to make a snowball. Jessica and Angela laughed at us while Lauren excused herself and stood a little away from me.

We were all playing our little snow fight when suddenly we heard sound of screeching of tire and turned. There we saw that Tyler was driving at full speed in such thick snow that his van lost balance and was now moving uncontrollably in the direction of... Bella! I instantly got rigid and closed my eyes, and the next thing I saw that Edward was now with Bella – who was lying in snow – and Tyler had his head hurt and was bleeding heavily in the van which was now standing a few inch away from Bella and Edward.

The rescue team came and helped Bella and Tyler in the ambulance, and Chief Swan – who came a while after this whole incident – was asking questions in a panicked way – due to his concern for her only daughter. The ambulance went and soon we all decided to go to the hospital to see both Tyler and Bella.

I was longing to be by her side. Maybe she wanted something. Or maybe she wanted someone apart from her father. We all went in my SUV and went to hospital. Even Lauren was quite the whole way. Maybe she realized that she didn't want her wish to be fulfilled this way.

We all sat in hospital waiting area and asked about Tyler and Bella. The nurse told us that they were being treated. We all waited anxiously for news. So we were all a little shocked as well as a little relieved when we saw Bella walking on her own – with nothing, not even a bandage – with Chief Swan, as we all knew that she was the direct target of that stupid van.

However, Tyler was badly injured and was about to stay in hospital for a little longer. We all stayed in hospital – partially to help our friend and partially to bunk school – the whole time till school was over and went to home.

As soon as I reached home, I was attacked by many question from my parents, such as: What happened; How is Tyler; How is Bella; How much time more will Tyler have to stay; and many more. I quickly answered all and asked my father if he got to know how Bella really was?

"She is fine." He replied, I sighed with relief. "She has just hit her head a little, thus have a little tender, which will recover soon. Well, she told her father that it was Edward Cullen who saved her by moving her from that place before anything major could happen." he then added "The Cullens are really good kids."

"They really are. It's not easy to raise five teenagers under one roof without any problem, but see, Mrs. Cullen says that they hardly face any problem." My mom said, and then they started their own talk.

Now I owed Edward one because due to him, she was saved. But now also I was afraid that what if, they both came close due to this incident. Edward already seems a little interested in my Bella and now even she would like him. I could just hope that everything happens in my favor.

"Are you listening Mike, we should never hear anything about. Do you understand?" My mom instructed me – in a strict tone – and then added "we don't want to loose you honey." in a quiet tone.

"I promise mom, I would drive safely and be careful at every step." And I really meant it. Now I really have to be careful else Edward and Bella would come close and I don't want to loose her.

I was doing my homework around five when the phone rang.

"Can you please pick up the phone, honey? I am busy right now."

"Sure mom." I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello, Newton residence."

"Hey Mike, its Jessica."

"Hii, Jess. What's up."

"No, nothing new. Actually we all were planning for a visit to Tyler, so I wanted to ask if you are on?"

"Sure, Jess. What time?"

"About seven. We all were planning to meet at your dad's store, then we all would go together. Is it ok?"

"No problem, Jess. I'll be there, and I'll also bring my SUV. Who all are coming?"

"Well, me, Angela, Ben, Eric, Lee, Katie, Lauren, Conner, Austin."

"Fine, see you later."

"See you."

After this I informed my mom about my plan and completed my homework. At seven, I was at my dad's store when all came and we drove to Tyler's home. Tyler's mom opened the door, and directed us to his room. Tyler was resting on his bed, his head was bandaged, and he also had some injuries on his legs and hands.

"Hey guys.' He said cheerfully, acting nonchalant.

"Hii Tyler." We all greeted him in unison in a cheerful tone.

"How are you Tyler?' Angela asked.

"I'm better. I just got five stitches in my scalp, and some minor injuries in my hands and one in my leg. Dr Cullen says I would be fine in a week, and so I am practically on a leave for school." He said cheerfully. "What about Bella?" He mumbled in a small voice, guilt lacing with his words.

"She is better. She didn't even had any concussion." Lauren replied with a tone of relief and disbelief.

"Yeah. I know. Lucky her, Edward saved her on time." Tyler mumbled.

"Yeah." Jessica said. For the first time, her tone was not with enmity, but with sympathy and gratefulness.

We all talked with each other like we were at a house party as Mrs. Crowley bought us brownie and coke and wafers. We laughed and gossiped a little – thanks to Jessica and Lauren – and soon Mrs. Tyler informed us about Tyler's meditation time, so we left him with a promise to see him again.


	4. Invitations

**Here is the fourth chapter of this story. Hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 4 : Invitation**

The next day I was barely breathing because I knew that Bella would fall for Edward.

When I reached school, I just heard about that accident and their perspectives as to what happened and how was Bella saved.

When Bella came school, she was surrounded by many students at a time and asked her the same question – what happened; how were you saved?

Bella replied shyly "Edward was standing beside me, and then he helped me by moving me in time before anything could happen." every time, in a polite manner.

Lauren was now really pissed as according to her, Bella again 'stole the spotlight'. But Jessica was really grateful that nothing happened to Bella. At this, I really liked Jessica because at least she was not being narrow-minded just like Lauren.

After lunch, I walked with Bella to biology – as usual – but was really nervous as there was just one question in my head: _what would happen between Bella and Edward?_

As soon as Bella reached her seat I tried to hear everything between them, but with no success. At one point Bella said hi – I guess – to Edward but he didn't respond and he didn't even seem interested, and then both of them behaved as if the other didn't exist.

Now I was really grateful for my whatever stars that there was nothing and was going to be nothing between them, as the same tension was between them for the next few weeks.

The next day, Eric greeted me eagerly in the parking plot. "Hii, Eric. What's up."

"Did you hear the news man. The spring dance is finally announced." Eric muttered anxiously.

"Really, now that's a good news. I wanted to ask Bella. I just hope that she agrees to go with me and not with any other." I mumbled to show him that Bella was my girl.

"Well, this is the other news, Mike. This time, it is going to be girls choice. So that means this time girls would be asking boys and not the other way around." By the time he competed his sentence, my mouth was already hanging. This means if I want Bella to be my partner, she would have to ask me, _but if she doesn't asks then? What if she asks any other boy?_

During march, when spring dance was announced, I wanted to take Bella as my partner – and make every boy see that Bella belongs to me and nobody else – but since it was girls' choice, I was waiting eagerly for her to ask me – but she never did. Eric was planning to ask Bella to ask him and so was Tyler, so I decided to act fast.

Wednesday morning, I decided to ask her to ask me for the spring dance. I got ready and went to school early. As soon as I parked my car, I saw that Jessica was approaching me. I came out of the car, and was surprised when Jessica didn't started her usual gossiping. So I waited for her to say whatever she wanted to say.

She was trying to stall, as the first question she asked me was about weather – I mean Jessica is never shy, then suddenly why?

"Mike, actually I wanted to ask you... that maybe... that if... that..." Why was she stammering? She took a deep breathe and asked "Would you become my dance partner, Mike?"

I wanted to tell her no but what if Bella wanted to ask anyone else... what if she wanted to go with somebody else... I want to go with Bella, but if she says no, then I don't want to miss the dance altogether. What should I answer her?

I cannot answer her that I was planning on asking Bella, so I answered her with the best I could. "I would tell you later, Jess." I replied her casually "Actually, I was in a hurry right now, so if you could excuse me?" and with that I left her.

I just hoped that Bella would answer me yes... and then I would take her on a date... and hold her... and dance with her... and then kiss her, my fantasies never stopped. So I just waited till biology, so that I could even show to every boy in the school – even to that Cullen – that to whom does Bella belong. During lunch, Jessica sat away from me, and I suddenly was so sorry for her. But that doesn't mean I would say yes to her before having my try.

During our biology class, I walked silently beside Bella, until she sat at her seat and I was seated beside her. I was mentally preparing myself about how to ask her.

The best way I thought to approach her was to make her see that I was already asked by someone else. Then hopefully she will get the point and ask me for the dance.

"So..." I said her casually, eyes on the floor "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."

"That's great!" was her immediate answer – not what I was expecting. I was really disappointed "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica." she added enthusiastically.

"Well..." Now I was thinking how to tell her to ask me, seeing her response. I tried but I was not able to speak, and then I said in a rush "I told her I had to think about it."

"Why would you do that?" she demanded, her tone full of disapproval. Now I blushed a deep red as I have to confess.

"Well I was wondering if... well.. if you wanted to ask me?" I stammered.

She hesitated a little, and in that moment Cullen inclined his head in her direction. "Well, I think you should say her yes" Bella mumbled quietly.

Now I really wanted to know why did she answer this, was there any other boy she was interested in, or was there any problem?

"Did you already asked someone?" I asked her – in a little harsh tone – and I suddenly looked towards Edward. Had she asked him? Do they talk privately outside the school? – how I was longing to know the answers of these so many questions in my head.

To my relief, Bella replied instantly and explained "I'm not going to dance at all"

Then why would she not like to go dance? Does she have some other plan for that day? What was she planning? Was she trying to stall? Was she planning to go with any other, such as Eric or Tyler or Edward? There were so many questions of which I didn't had answers to but I wanted very badly. "Why not?" I demanded, my tone was a little rude due to rejection.

"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday." She explained.

Well, if this is her actual reason, than she could change it, right. She obviously didn't want to miss school night due to her trip to another city. Maybe she is pressurized by Chief, or maybe there is some family meeting. Ugh! So many questions!

"Can't you go another weekend? I inquired in a pleading tone.

"Sorry, no." She answered, feeling not that sorry. . "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer – its rude."

Well, if she will really not be able to go, then I should say yes to Jessica. After all, she is not a bad girl, and I don't want to miss the dance or the school night.

"Yes, you're right" I mumbled in a dejected tone and got up from her seat a bit slowly, showing how much this rejection hurt me – and also in a vain hope that if only she see that how dejected I am, than she would change her mind – and sat on my seat.

The rest of the lecture I paid no attention towards Bella and neither to Mr. Banner.

As the bell rang I went to gym, for once without Bella. Her rejection still affected me and I didn't want to show her at what magnitude. Today we were playing basketball, and Bella, as usual clumsy, was not able to play properly.

Our team knew not to let the ball pass through her, and thus she didn't play much. After gym, I went to parking plot and saw that Eric was leaning towards Bella's truck, in hope that she would say her yes. _But what if she did?_

I saw Eric was talking with Bella and she was answering politely. _Did that mean she was interested in Eric? Was the Seattle story was just a cover story?_ I was standing far away from them A few moments later, Eric came towards me with a rejected look, that matched mine.

"So bro," I asked him nonchalantly, though I had a better idea what her answer would have been "what did she say?"

"She told me that she was going to be in Seattle that very day, and thus she would not join us for the dance." Though I knew the answer, I felt a little smug that she had not only rejected me but also Eric.

Tyler was now heading towards his car – in a hurry, so he could catch Bella, as she was already seated in her truck – and was shouting at us. "I knew she would tell you both no as she is interested in me and not you two." He shouted at us a little smugly and was now running towards the line which was created by that Cullen. I looked at Eric and shrugged – asking as if was he really serious – and he just shrugged in answer – in a way that answered I don't know – and turned towards Tyler.

He knocked at Bella's window and asked her. His smug attitude suddenly changed to a little nervous and then dejected look came across his face and then both of us – I and Eric – started laughing loud. Tyler didn't came towards us but just drove to home.

After that I saw that Jessica was coming from her class. I waved Eric bye and waited for her by her car until she came and stood with me, her face dejected, and her eyes on her phone, so she could not see me.

"What do you want Mike?" she asked, still looking in the phone. I had a feeling she was still angry with me that I told her no and so she was reacting like this. Well, I can at least brighten her mood.

I didn't knew how to answer so I just told her "Jess, I would like to come to dance with you, if the offer is still available." I added. And just hoped that that offer is still available.

Her eyes lifted on their own from her cell – phone to my face and broadened, her breathing stopped and then she suddenly exhaled – a little forcefully – and stared at me for a moment, and then slowly she said "Err, Thanks Mike. She blushed a little before adding "I'll talk to you later." She grinned and then she ran towards Lauren – to share this news, I guess.

Well, if not Bella, then Jessica doesn't seem that bad for a school dance. She is popular too. Well I can at least survive one dance with her.

I drove home after that. My mom asked me in evening if I would go to the first beach this Saturday as it would not be raining that day, and she wanted some stuff for our store. I quickly answered her yes, as we all friends were already planning to go to La Push at a dry day, for which even Bella had said yes.

If not a dance, then I can spend a day with her at the beach. We would walk there, in our little world, holding hands. Then she would face me and say that she was really sorry for not be able to come to dance with me and I would say its ok and then she would hug me, and then we would kiss. I will then date the beautiful Bella Swan and make the whole school jealous.

Now, I was really looking for this Saturday.

 **Another chapter over. Mike is really a hard topic to write due to his thoughts and the way he perceives things, but he is really an amusing character to write on.**

 **Drop your love as reviews if you like this story.**


	5. Edward freaking Cullen!

**Chapter 5 : Edward freaking Cullen**

The next day, Bella was there along with Jess, in the cafeteria, and they both stopped talking when I stood next to them. Bella glanced towards me and then when I asked her out she just blushed and quickly looked down.

She mumbled "You took a long time for that Mike, didn't you.?" Then she looked at me and then again lowered her face. "I was waiting for you to ask me this since the first day I laid my eyes on you Mike." She then saw me from her lashes and told me the words I wanted to hear from day one. "Of course I love you Mike, and you don't know how sorry I am that I am not able to dance with you. You surely don't know how jealous I am right now that it is Jess and not me who would be in your arms that day."

At that I lifted her chin so that I could look in her eyes and cupped her face with my hands. "I love you, Bella" I said, and moved my face towards her. Jess tried to turn my attention towards her by calling my name again and again, but I didn't give her any attention. I was about to kiss Bella – my face just an inch away from her – when Jess suddenly took my arm and shook it violently.

I woke up from that dream and saw that my mom was calling me and trying to wake me up.

"Wake up sleepyhead, you surely don't want to be late for school, do you?"

I looked around to confirm that this was the reality and not a dream. "What time is it?" I asked, my voice thick due to sleep.

"It's nearly half past seven, Mike."

I woke abruptly and glanced at the clock, on the nightstand. Ugh! I was going to be late for school, and I want to be with Bella, or else Eric or Tyler would do that. I so wanted for this dream to come true. And I will do anything for that.

I quickly followed my morning routine, and ate breakfast at top speed and drove towards school. When I reached school, I saw that Bella was walking towards the cafeteria. I decided to reach her. But suddenly I saw the whole scene before me and my face left all the colour and my mouth turned into a big 'O'. My legs suddenly felt numb, when I realized that she was not walking alone. Along with her was... Cullen – that stupid Edward freaking Cullen – and they were not only walking together, but also talking, like they both were not ignoring each other since more than one month.

 _What does this mean? Had Edward finally realized that there was a girl sitting next to him everyday? Has he suddenly got an interest in my Bella? What had happened between them?_

Before I could process my thoughts further, Jessica appeared at my side and was silent – I mean Jessica was never silent, then suddenly what happen? Why is everything looking as if I am still dreaming.

I had not realized that even Lauren was standing beside Jess and even she was silent for a few moments before she exclaimed "God knows, what magic does she knows, that even Edward Cullen – that freaking Cullen – was not able to stay away from her?" Lauren said – or rather demanded.

"I totally agree with you Lauren." Jess muttered with a frown. "Every girl tried their best to make him see her, but he never saw any, and suddenly he is all head over heel towards Bella. I mean they were not even on talking terms until today, and now suddenly he decides to hangout with her. Ugh! Why does life has to be unfair with us?" True! Why had suddenly life decided to be unfair with me?

"I always knew that she was never naive as she used to show herself. Now see, Bella will start showing off , all smug, and she would definitely try to show – off. I mean, who wouldn't, when suddenly the most gorgeous boy of the school starts hanging out with you." Lauren said, with pure acid in her tone.

I was not able to concentrate on anything, as the only thought that occurred to me was _what happened to Cullen that suddenly he is all interested in Bella?_

As the bell rang for first lecture, I went to my English class, but today I was not accompanied with Bella, as she was still with that freak. Bella appeared a little late. She didn't even noticed that today I was not seated with her. After the class, Eric decided to take a chance and walk with Bella, so even I decided to do the same. I mean, if that freak talks with her, that doesn't mean that she is interested in him. It could have been some important talk. I tried to comfort myself with that. It was definitely about something important.

When Bella saw me, she smiled, and I got my answer that she seems happy that I was still walking with her. That means it was just some important stuff they were both talking. While we were walking, I informed Bella about this Saturday's weather and our plans to visit La Push. She was excited about our plans and told us that she was in.

The next three periods seem to be going at snail's pace. I thought over and over about her talk with Cullen and thus decided to take a chance and ask her questions which were burning like fire in my head. When lunch time came I decided to get my answers Bella, weather it may sound rude or not. _I want all the damn answers to my questions!_

When we entered cafeteria, Bella suddenly looked sad and her eyes fell on the floor. She took just a bottle of lemonade, and sunk on her seat. It seems that she was very tired or suddenly ill.

I was going to ask her what's wrong, when suddenly Jess informed her "Edward Cullen is staring at you again. I wonder why is he's sitting alone today?"

At this Bella followed Jessica's stare and there I saw Edward sitting alone on a table, his stare fixed on Bella. _What is happening to that freak, first he saves Bella, then ignores her, then he suddenly starts talking with her. And not only that, he also sits without his family – this is a first – and he calls Bella to sit with her... What has suddenly gotten into him?_

Her face lit up with a little flushed cheeks. He suddenly motion his index finger to join her. Bella hesitated a little and at that Edward winked with an uneven smile plastered on his face.

"Does he mean you?" Jess asked a little rudely – disappointment and jealousy clear in her tone.

"Maybe he needs some help with his biology homework." She replied. Well this was awkward as it could be, as all those freaks were very good at studies – sometimes even better than the teachers themselves – so this fact was a little odd. "Um, I better go and see what he wants." Bella told us hesitantly and stood up a little awkwardly, like she herself was unsure.

She walked towards him, and at that moment, all the eyes in the cafeteria were fixed on them – as nobody was able to grasp the concept that that freak – that Edward, the always alone Edward Cullen – was suddenly interested in someone. Bella reached him and sat with him after they had a little talk. Lauren's eyes were fixed on Bella's back and so were Jessica and I suddenly remembered the phrase _'If looks could kill'._

Jessica turned towards me and started discussing about our upcoming trip to beach and also about our dance. I was paying a little attention to her as my mind was still focused towards Bella and Edward. They were now leaning towards each other – engaged in their conversation – not realizing that all people in this area were subconsciously eyeing both of them – even his siblings.

Edward and Bella were having a sort of heated conversation at one moment, and at that I just cursed Edward with every bad word I knew. I just wanted to rescue Bella from him. At this Edward stared me with an odd expression – as if he knew what I was thinking – and then they started to have a normal talk. I was not able to see Bella – as her back was towards me – but Edward's expressions were again easy to define : anger, curiosity, frustration, annoyed, anxious, wounded, joyous, and many more.

"Mike, hello Mike, are you listening?" Jess shook my arm a little harshly.

At that I turned towards her and she looked a little jealous and annoyed – as I was paying attention to Bella and not her, I guess – and soon started talking about her plans for the upcoming events and even I started chatting with her in an animated manner.

After the bell rang, I got up and saw that Bella was still talking with him – oblivious to the bell – and went to biology class. After a few moments, Bella entered the class in a rush – lucky for her that Mr. Banner was still not in the class – and quickly sat in her table. I was expecting her to come with Edward, but he didn't came, even after Mr. Banner arrived. Maybe she realized that he was a freak, the worst freak and left him alone. I smiled imaging all the things she could have said him to make him fall from his temporary cloud nine.

Today was the day for Blood typing. Mr. Banner was explaining the whole thing, and then when he tried to show the whole thing he asked me to volunteer him. I was far better than that Cullen. Mr. Mason' also knew that, but why was Bella being so obvious to this?

He was taking blood from my finger, when suddenly he turned a little and asked in a concerned voice "Bella, are you all right?" I instantly turned my head to see what happened and saw that she was looking a little nauseated, her head in her arms on the table. I didn't have to hear her answer as I saw that she was really feeling a little sick.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner" she mumbled anxiously with a weak voice.

"Are you feeling faint?"

'Yes, sir" she replied, her head still down.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please" I didn't miss a beat before agreeing to volunteer her. I was more than happy to help her. Who knows, that by seeing the helping side of me, she would really start to like me.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked her as soon as I helped her to her feet.

She replied a yes in a relieved tone – due to getting help by me, I guess and hope – and I put an arm around her waist, and her arm around my shoulder. She fitted perfectly beside me, another proof that she really belongs to me.

I got her out of the class and then she asked me to let her sit, as soon as we were out of the sight of building four. I got panicked and sat her down. I was struggling to decide what to do. _Should I lift her in my arms – which I would love to – or should I ask Ms. Cope to come and see her?_

"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket!" she added in a faint but strict tone. I complied to her request and put my hands in my pocket, though my finger had stopped bleeding. She relaxed a little against the wall.

I decided to distract her, so I commented "Wow, you're green Bella" – in a not so teasing tone.

Bella was still not feeling well. Saying I was worried would be an understatement. _Would she pass out? What should I do?_ I was questioning myself when suddenly – out of nowhere – I heard a familiar sound calling her in a worried tone. I easily recognized this voice – well, who wouldn't, as this was the voice I dreaded the most, the voice of my personal demon, Edward Cullen – which was coming from parking area.

"What's wrong – is she hurt?" he asked in a panicked tone. What is with him that he is so concerned about her? It's not like she is his girlfriend or so. I weighted the options of weather telling him or not about blood typing, where she got nauseated due to blood, and soon he froze, as if even he was too weighing options about what to do.

I decided it was better to tell him – at least that would give Bella a good impression of me – and said "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

At this he knelt beside her, the thing that I would have done, if he would have not came. _Why, why does he always have to come between me and Bella? Why can't he just leave us both? He should know that she is mine and not her. Why do he always have to be my own personal hell? Why, just why?_

"Bella, can you hear me?" He asked a little anxiously.

"No,' she cried "Go away!"

He laughed at this, and I just wanted to snap his head in wall. _How dare he laugh at Bella's situation in such a time!? This was not at all a funny situation!_

I got on a defensive mode and decided to tell him that I was given the order to take care of her "I was taking her to the nurse," I snapped, but then I recalled that Bella would hear me using this against her friend, so I calmed my voice a little. "but she wouldn't go any farther"

"I'll take her, you go back to the class." He ordered, as if suddenly Bella was her business. _God no, Bella was mine and it is my job to take her care! Who the hell does he think he is, that he orders me?_

"No, I'm supposed to do it." I replied him harshly with clenched teeth, informing him that _it is my job to do so, and not his!_

He acted as if he didn't hear any of this and just lifted her in his arms and went to the nurse. I protested in an angry tone but he acted as if I was not here and went to the clinic. I really got angry, but there was nothing I could do as I would not complain to Mr. Banner – that Edward took my position as a volunteer ± like a kindergarten kid, and so I moved to the class – in an angry as well as dejected manner – and told Mr. Banner that Bella was now with Ms. Cope.

After a few moments Lee looked a little nauseated and so I was again volunteered to carry Lee to the nurse. I easily complied, not showing my anger, as he was not the one I wanted to take care. _The one I wanted to take care was now with that psyche._ _How I wish that Bella was with me and that stupid boy had to take care of this Lee!_

When I saw Ms. Cope, I explained her the whole situation and soon got in the room where Bella was still there with that stupid boy. As soon as Bella saw me with a sick Lee, she jumped, handed the ice – pack back to the nurse, and she and Edward flew out of the office in an instant, as if was bringing some kind of virus with me. This made me more angry!

I was stuck in the office, with those two nurses and Lee, and was helpless as I have to explain the whole situation to them, and was to take care of him until both of them came with the necessary things.

As soon as I was free, I went out and saw that they both were still talking – and Edward was grinning stupidly – and she suddenly seemed in a good mood.

I gave my best angry glare to Edward, and asked Bella "You look good." in a rude and accusing manner. Now I was suddenly started guessing that it would have been their plan so that they could both bunk the class and spend some time together. Well if this was not, then why did he looked a little smug, and why was she suddenly in a good mood?

"Just keep your hand in your pocket." She warned me.

"It's not bleeding anymore." I said her in a quiet voice and then couldn't help but ask "Are you going back to the class?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked like I was forgetting something vital "I'd just have to turn around and come back." she told me in a obvious tone.

 _What if she was really sick, and if this was just a coincident that Edward came at the same time. Sure, if this was not case, she would not have warned me to keep my hands away from her. What if she just saw him as a friend, and not like the away Jess or Lauren see him?_

"Yeah, I guess so..." I said and trailed of still thinking if all the possible reasons. If Bella was really not that interested in Edward, than I should make my point clear, that she belongs to me. Sure enough, he doesn't know anything about our group trip to First Beach, if Bella hadn't told him anything. If I make him see that she is interested in coming with me, than he would leave her. So I made a fast decision, if he doesn't comes then it surely means that she is not interested in that freak, and if he comes than I would come to know that how much does she likes him.

"So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" I asked her, predating that I forgot that Edward is still here.

Edward leaned against the counter – his face emotionless.

"Sure. I said I was in." She reminded me and also promising me that she would be there. I felt a little smug at that as I made my point that she was going with me – and not with him.

"We are meeting at my dad's store, at ten" I informed her. And mentally added that _the Cullens are not invited._ But then I suddenly realized that the Cullens were our permanent customers. What if Edward played dumb, and decided to come there at exact that time, acting nonchalant and asking where were we going, and then he would also join us. What if with this information, he decided to play the good boy at impress her.

"I'll be there" she agreed, stepping me out from my reverie.

"I'll see you in gym, then." I told her, as I just wanted to know what does she sees is him. She agreed and I left her with him.

On my way towards the class, I was trying to understand what does she sees in that freak? _Sure he's rich, I guess, but Bella doesn't seems that type of girl who would fall for wealth. Chick thinks he's hot, but I don't see that. Sure enough Jess or Lauren would fall for him just coz he's hot and wealthy, but not Bella. He's just too, too perfect. I bet his dad experiments with plastic surgery on all of them, That's why they are so white and beautiful. It's not natural, and sometimes he's sort of scary looking. Sometimes when he stares at me, I'd swear he's thinking about killing me. He is really a freak!_

I sat on my table in biology class when I realized that Bella was still not there. _I just hope she's not still with that freak._ When I reached gym, I saw that Bella was still not there. Sure, she was not looking that bad. I could at least inform about her to Ms. Clapp. "Bella would not be able to join us today, I guess, as she was not feeling well today." I informed to the teacher.

She just smiled and said "I already knew that Mike, as I got the information from Ms. Cope that she went home early as she was not feeling well." I knew she was not well, but to know that she was that bad that she had to leave school early was not what I was expecting. She then added "It was very nice of Edward that he helped her to get her home."

Fury began to develop within me. I was the one who should have dropped her home and not that freaking Cullen. _What does he thinks about himself? Till yesterday, he was acting as if Bella never lived, and suddenly he decides to spend time with her, and also drives her home._

Gym was today more boring, as my whole concentration was over Bella and that Edward situation. Tomorrow, I decided, I'll show her that who her actual friend is. Tomorrow I'll ask her out for lunch or dinner or movie, so that I could spend some time with her, and just her.

As gym ended, I saw Jessica saying something, and by her expressions I had no difficulty in guessing that she was providing some juicy stuff. I decided to go and talk her about our beach plan. There I heard that displeased me to no end. "Do you know? Today Bella got nauseated in biology class, during blood typing." She was telling this to Lauren, Angela, Eric, Ben, Tyler, Amy and a few more.

Lauren, like always thought it was some plot of Bella to gain attention. "Surely, this much spotlight is not enough for her, that she also wants attention of teachers that she acts as if she is nauseated." Lauren interrupted, her tone full of acid and accusation.

"No, the juicy stuff is yet to come. So Mike volunteered her outside of building four, and then suddenly Edward came, and carried Bella to the nurse." Jealousy was easily heard in her tone. "Not only that, but he also dropped Bella home." She scoffed and then added, "I seriously can tell you that she have invited Edward to the beach with us."

"I don't think she had invited Edward." Angela voiced her opinion. "Surely if she had done that, she would have informed someone or asked someone. I am very positive that Edward would not come."

Ben agreed with Angela but Lauren chuckled. She was of the opinion that whatever Bella does is to gain attention and her so called 'spotlight' but I knew better. Surely she would have got in my tone that I don't want Edward with us.

Eric suddenly grinned and said, "If you're so sure Lauren, then you wouldn't mind betting for this, would you?" He asked, and then added "Lets bet... who all are in?"

Tyler jumped in in an instant saying he was with Lauren, and I was with Ben – who wagered that she would not invite Edward – but Lauren hesitated and said all this betting stuff is not for her. Eric ignored her and he and Tyler settled for a five dollar bet against Ben and I.

This topic was ended as Jessica continued her gossiping about the other people. My mind was still thinking the possibilities of Edward being invited by Bella. He really likes Bella – this can be seen – so if Bella invited him, he would not deny and will make some excuse and come with us. _Will she really invite Edward? What if he really came? What if he didn't come? If he doesn't come than what does that mean; is she really not interested in him? Is she just a friend to him? Does she sees him just as a friend?_

Well I will get my answers this Saturday, and I would pray that this turns in my favor.

 **Chapter six will be updated soon, by this evening, hopefully Do check it too.**


	6. First beach

**Chapter six is finally up where Mike hangs out with Bella on the First Beach.**

 **Chapter 6 : First Beach**

The next day was quiet normal. Thanks to my stars, Edward was not in the school, but I thought he may come by lunch, but he never showed up. Jess tried to fish some information about Bella's previous lunch with Edward, but could not find any. During lunch, Bella looked a little upset, so I decided to change the subject to our upcoming trip. I told them that tomorrow there would be sun, and no rain to destroy our plan. I also told them to arrive at my dad's store by ten so we could start out trip. We were going to take my Suburban.

After lunch, Lauren was acting like a jerk, as she was just busy complaining about Bella – my Bella! – and that too in front of me!

"Everyone just wants to know about Edward and Bella's lunch. I don't know why? Even she likes to sit with those Cullens, I bet. I don't know why Bella doesn't sits with the Cullens from now on." She muttered angrily and also her name like a curse.

"She's my friend; she sits with us." I informed her truthfully, and also in a tone which matched hers – indicating her that I don't like anybody saying anything about Bella. It seemed Bella heard her, and she became a little disturbed by this and left early from school.

The next day I woke up to a quite dry Saturday morning. There were only clouds in the sky, which promised that they would let the sun come. I got ready for the upcoming trip. My mom gave me the list which contained the name of things she wanted from LaPush, and with that I drove to my dad's office in my Suburban.

I reached there first, followed by Tyler, Ben and Conner. Then arrived Jess, Angela and Lauren. Eric arrived after them, who brought some more boys with them. Then at last arrived Bella. My heart started to beat faster at the fact that she really arrived, but the questions were sill not answered; _Will Cullen come or not?_

"You came!" I cried, excitement clear in my voice, "And I said today will be sunny, didn't I" I added so that I don't make it obvious that I still had my doubts.

"I told you I was coming." She reminded me.

I was burning with curiosity that had she invited someone, so I finally decided to ask her. "We are waiting for Lee and Samantha..." I started and then finally added "unless you invited someone." I hoped with all my heart that she say no.

"Nope" She said, and at that I was not ashamed to show my relief in my expression as I was now grinning stupidly, but she didn't minded and smiled.

When Lee came, he brought his mom's minivan – as we were more than my Suburban could carry. I wanted Bella to sit with me, so I asked her "Will you ride in my car?" I could hear my anxiousness myself in my voice, so I added "It's that or Lee's mom's minivan?" I added nonchalantly. I mentally crossed my fingers and just hoped that she would not mind driving with me.

"Sure" she said, without any hesitation. I guess today my all stars are in my favor. So what if I push my luck a little, and ask her to sit with me. If she says yes, then I would push my luck a little more, and if she would hesitate, then I would try to take things a bit more slowly.

I decided to at least ask her. "You could have shotgun." I again mentally crossed my fingers. She just smiled a little, but she didn't said yes, but neither did she said no. After Lee arrived – along with his two friends – Bella had no other choice and this she finally sat with Jessica in the front seat, along with me. I asked her to sit beside me, but she politely declined my offer, saying that she wanted to sit in the window – seat, thus Jessica was sandwiched between us.

Jess tried to talk with me, but my half concentration was in driving while my other half was busy watching Bella. She was looking so serene and calm. I was intrigued by how her hair flew along with the wind from the window – which was rolled down – and how she was enjoying this with a smile on her face. I was mesmerized by her.

The route to La Push was about fifteen minutes, and then we reached our destination – a small place covered with driftwood logs and trees – which was made for parties like ours. There was even a fire hole, which was now full of tree logs collected by Ben and Eric. After that we all seated near the fire in a circle, I was beside Jess and Bella whereas Lauren, Conner and Tyler were seated opposite us.

I knew that Bella never came to La Push, so I tried to impress her. "Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" I questioned. She declined so I knelt by the fire and lit a driftwood log by a cigarette lighter and threw it in fire.

"You'll like this then – watch the colours." I offered and lit another branch and placed it beside the first.

"It's blue." She breathed in surprise.

I smiled. "The salt does it." I informed her. "Pretty, isn't it?" I lit one more piece and placed it where fire wasn't lit yet, and came to sit by her side. Soon Jessica grabbed my attention and I was chatting with her, while Bella was still looking at the fire with fascination.

After half hour, Ben and Conner decided to go for hiking towards the tides pool, and I was going with them. Angela and Jessica were also coming with us, while Lauren, Tyler, Eric and others decided to sit along the beach. Bella seemed to be deliberating the options, but then she also agreed to come with us after a moment.

A huge smile came across my face when I got that she wanted to be where I was.

The hike was not long. After hiking about ten minutes we reached our destination, which was another beach with low tides and ocean waves. We climbed the rocks on the river bank and saw the river passing to merge in the sea. We were all fearless – all except for Bella – dancing from one rock to another. Jess was swaying with me whereas Angela was followed by Ben. Conner was with another small group and Bella was just sitting on a small rock – and that to cautiously, considering her balance – and was just enjoying the marine life. There were a large number of starfish and crabs near rocks along with black eels who were waiting for new waves to carry them.

"Hey guys! Lets go already. I'm starving to death" Conner announced after some time.

"Yes, lets go." Ben agreed "Or else we would find out that they all had eaten our food also."

Conner laughed and so did Angela. We all decided to go to our fireplace where our other group was waiting for us. Bella tried to pace at normal speed so she fell some times, and every time I helped her, willingly. When we came to our first place, we found out that the La Push teenagers group has also joined us and were trying to socialize. They were all dark skinned boys of La Push's Indian territory with straight black hair.

I knew the eldest of them, Sam Uley. He introduced us to all of his group members. There was a boy named Jacob, whom I didn't like because he was just looking at Bella. We all also introduced ourselves and then lunch was passed around.

I brought sandwiches for Bella and sat next to her, firstly because I wanted to sit with her, and secondly because that Jacob guy was forming an interest in Bella, and I wanted to show him that she was mine

During lunch the clouds covered the sun a little, and so all decided to scatter and meet again after another hour. I was headed to the store where I had to buy things ordered by my mom, and Jess followed me to the store along with a few other LaPush kids. It took half-an-hour to order the things and then Jess wanted to go to another shop to buy some accessories, and so I accompanied her.

Jess took another twenty minutes to buy her matching accessories. When we reached our fireplace Bella was not seated there. Lauren just said that she went to walk on the beach with a boy from the other group. When all of our group arrived but not Bella, I and Jess went to find her. We went the way Lauren told us and there I saw Bella talking to that Jacob guy about fifty yards away from us.

"There you are, Bella!" I shouted in relief as I saw that she was safe and waved my hand over my head. But my smile soon faltered as I actually saw that Jacob guy. He was definitely near sixteen, with a huge body and a good height. He seemed to be about eighteen, but hopefully he was just a child. I was thus relieved that I don't have to face another competitor for my Bella. That Cullen was alone enough.

I was still checking on that Jacob when I reached them. "Where have you been?" I asked, or you can say demanded. Though I knew its answer, I really wanted to show Jacob that _she belongs to me._

"Jacob was telling me some local stories." She said, and then looked at Jacob "It was really interesting." She smiled at him and he grinned at her like a stupid. He has obviously fallen for Bella.

"Well..." I said cautiously, to bring her attention towards me, as I didn't want to see them so freely talking to each other, "We're packing up – it looks like it's going to rain soon." I stated the obvious. At this, they both looked towards the sky, as if doubting me. Seeing Bella with Jacob, I forgot that Jessica was also with me. She nudged my arm to make me remember about her.

"Okay, I'm coming." She answered.

"It was nice to see you again." Jacob told her with another big smile, while he was definitely trying to bug me as he emphasized on the word _'again'_. He was really trying to taunt me and to be honest I was really being annoyed by him. _How dare he show a claim for her?!_

"It really was." Bella agreed, oblivious to the point that I was feeling a little jealous. "Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come too." She promised.

Now I was really confused that how come they both became such good friends in such a short time?

"That would be cool." He breathed, his already big stupid smile becoming more big.

"And thanks." Bella mumbled.

We three soon started walking to reach our cars in short time. My curiosity was trying to overcame me, but I fought against it, but soon I lost the battle and decided to ask her. "So..." I asked casually, "You seem to make a new friend here?"

She just smiled. "Charlie and Jacob's father, Billy, are best friends since… forever. I know Jacob since I was two. We never stayed in touch, but whenever I used to come in Forks, my dad used to take my to their house." She answered.

So I was wrong. She was being friendly enough to him as she knew him since his childhood. Sure she wanted to talk to him as they both met after such a long time. So stupid of me to doubt her! Jessica again started talking about her shopping and soon we reached our cars – where all were already seated. Jessica sat by my side whereas Bella sat backseat with Angela saying that she already got a chance at shotgun.

When we reached my dad's store, all thanked me for planning this trip and went go their home – well all, except for Tyler, Conner, Eric and Ben.

"I told you, Bella didn't invited that Cullen" Ben offered.

"Huh, I lost a bet due to that Cullen." Eric muttered. Tyler remained silent and soon gave me five dollars and Eric gave the same to Ben.

They all also departed from there, thus leaving me with my thoughts.

 _If she didn't invite Edward surely she didn't liked him. She must really like me as she came with me and not with that Cullen. I just hope that this Edward now onwards keeps himself out of Bella's life._

 **Mike never liked Jacob as according to him he was another competitor for Bella. This can be read in New Moon and Eclipse where Bella expressed her thoughts by saying that Mike wanted to show Jacob thay Bella belongs to her and he is her best friend during that horror movie, and that Mike votes for Jacob in eclipse because he hates Edward more than Jacob.**

 **Please review and let me know if there is any mistake that I could correct or where I could improve, as it is said that your critics are your best teachers.**


	7. Date with Jessica

**Here comes the chapter where Mike goes to a date with Jessica, and actually sees her for the first time. This chapter is a pure fluff, and I have tried to portray a goof side of Jessica (which was actually a little difficult) as she tries to woo Mike.**

 **Chapter 7 : Date with Jessica**

I woke up to sunny Monday morning. There were no clouds in the sky promising a full sunny day. I decided to go school early to bask enough sunshine. Today all of the Cullens were not going to be in school as they all go to camping during sunny days, even Dr. Cullen, so it means today there would be no Edward. I quickly got ready in my shorts and a striped shirt. I spiked my hair in a loose manner and went for school.

I reached school and saw that Bella's truck was already in the parking plot. I searched and saw her sitting on a bench, reading something. There was wind playing with her hair and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her usual brown hair shone red in the sunlight.

"Bella!" I called with delight. She turned around and saw me. A big smile stretched on her face, but she didn't mind to hide it.

"Hey Mike!" She called me enthusiastically. I sat beside her on the bench, and her smile didn't faltered.

"I never noticed – your hair has red in it." I said earnestly and caught a strand of her hair in my fingers and tucked it behind her ear.

"Only in the sun." She said, and also became uncomfortable as she flinched a little when I tucked her hair.

"Great day, Isn't it?" I asked.

"My kind of day." She agreed.

"What did you do yesterday?" I was trying to make small talk to make her comfortable again.

"I mostly worked on my essay." She answered. I forgot about the English essay which was given as homework. Now I have to work more to complete her essay.

I hit my head with the heel of my hand. "Oh yeah – that's due Thursday , right?" I asked her.

"Um, Wednesday , I think" she corrected.

"Wednesday !" I scoffed "That's not good!. Well here goes my good day. Now I have to write it on before Wednesday . "What are you writing yours on?" I asked.

"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female character is misogynistic."

I just stared at her in a complete dumfounded expression. Who writes on such a sincere topic, and that too on Shakespeare. _Shakespeare will never stop tormenting me, I guess._ But if I want to give her a good impression of me, I seriously have to work hard. "I guess I'll have to work on that tonight." I finally muttered.

If I complete it on Tuesday then I will get a full day off, and she only said that she was working on her essay, that means she will finish it soon, so she can go out with me today.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out with me." I asked and again crossed my fingers mentally. She just said "oh! as if I have suddenly taken her off guard.

I think that I have not made my point clear and that is the reason she is acting off guard. "Well, we could go to dinner or something..." I rephrased "and I could work on it later." I added on her benefit, so she would not feel that my work is affected due to her.

"Mike..." She started "...I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why?" I asked. My thought quickly went to Edward. Was he the reason that she was telling me no. That could be possible. That would mean that they are meeting outside school. Does that mean she is interested in Edward?

"I think..." she started, but suddenly her voice became sharp "and if you ever repeat what I'm saying to you now, I will cheerfully beat you to death" she threatened, then she took a breath and her voice again became calm "...but I think that would hurt Jessica's feeling" She finally said.

"Jessica?" I asked. What? So that means Jessica is interested in me. But she was all over Edward. Oh... now I see why she always looked jealous whenever I used to pay attention to Bella. I guess that means she really likes me. So if Bella is not ready, then I could at least take Jess out. She would feel a bit okay and I can become a topic as Jessica is a well known girl. She is also beautiful, and has a beautiful figure as well.

"Really Mike, are you blind?" she asked as if I was missing very obvious thing.

"Oh..." was all I could manage. Sure thing Jess would feel a bit ok and I can become a topic as she is a well known girl. She is also beautiful. She has really nice hair, and the way she pouts and shows her full lips. She has also a good figure... And her chest and legs…

"It's time for class, and I don't want to be late again." With this Bella left, leaving me to my not so appropriate thoughts.

I walked with her for English, but my mind was on Jessica. The periods until lunch were going at a fast pace as I was still trying to think how would Jessica react if I asked her out. I decided to approach her by treating her with dignity in lunch. I sat at our usual place and saved a place beside me for Jessica. Her class was five minutes late, so when she and Bella arrived almost every place was full. I asked Jessica to sit beside me and she agreed happily. She started her usual gossips, and unlike everyday, I had my full attention towards her. She was beautiful, not like Bella, but in her own way. She smiled at me every time she looked at me and I eventually got that she still likes me. So she would not say me no if I ask her out. Bella will not say yes, and I had not been to a date since a while. Well, if she says me yes, then I could showoff a little in the school.

After the school ended, I spotted Jessica getting inside her car. I quickly hurried to her and got in time. Jess looked at me with a expression which clearly stated she didn't expected me here.

"Hey Mike, what happened?" She asked me.

"Actually Jessica, I was heading out to dinner this evening, and I wanted to ask if you would like to come with me." I finally managed to say that in a rush.

She just stared at me for a long time, then she blinked a few times as if to clear her sight and finally managed to nod. She didn't even said a word, so maybe I took her completely off-guard. Well, this was not I expected. "So, I'll pick you at seven?" I offered.

She founded her voice and said "Sure thing. I'll wait for you." In a small and flattened voice.

"Ok, see you in evening." I said and then she sat in her car and drove home.

I went home and told mom about my evening plans. "So you are going out with Jessica Stanley?" my mom asked after she heard my plans.

I didn't wanted to discuss my date plans with her, so I thought of another answer. "Well, she wanted some help with our English essay, so I decided to meet and help her... It's not anything severe mom." I added after a minute.

"It's ok honey." She laughed. "You don't need to get embarrassed about it." She assured me. I thanked mom and started planning about my date. I decided to wear a new black colour shirt along with blue denims and my new sports shoes.

It was still five, so I paid a little attention to my essay and thought about a topic, but to no outcome, as I was still thinking about my upcoming date. _Will Bella would be jealous that I took Jess on a date? Will Jess would be happy after this date?_ So many questions were there but no answers to them. When it was quarter past six, I returned my attention to my hair, and after few minutes spiked it in Edward fashion as Jessica always used to say that she liked Edward's hair.

At quarter to seven, I pulled my SUV to Stanley's house and reached there at two minutes before seven. I decided to wait but Jessica was already ready and was coming to my car at the exact time.

She had wore a dark grey coloured high neck dress which stopped almost three inch before her knees, with a black belt at her waist, which gave a good emphasis on her chest and waist. She had left her hair fall over her shoulder, with a little makeup. I had to say she looked absolutely beautiful in her dress, revealing her legs. She also wore heels which appraised her legs.

She then opened the passenger door herself and sat quickly, adjusting her dress. "Wow Jess, you look amazing." I complimented her and flashed her my best smile as soon as we were out of her driveway.

She blushed a little. "Err... thanks Mike. You too are also looking dashing today."

"But not as good at you." I sighed. "I was thinking about going to The Lodge, if that's fine with you?" I asked her. It was the only formal and good restaurant in the whole Forks.

"Wherever you say." She agreed. I drove to The Lodge and we started chatting normally again. Jessica was not gossiping today about random things for once.

We reached the hotel and I opened the door for Jessica this time and gave her my hand. She blushed but obliged by taking it. It was an off season time for hotels so they were not crowded today.

I bought a table for two for us and helped her sit on the table. Our waitress arrived and we gave our order. Though I was officially on a date with Jess, I admired the revealing dress of that waitress. She was a blonde, with the perfect feminine curves and hair and short dress revealing almost everything.

While the order was yet to come, we talked and laughed. Today, Jessica seemed a bit hesitant along with free and happy. She was not the usual Jess who just gossiped, she was acting a normal teenager girl today who was out for a date with a boy she liked.

To be honest, I liked this Jessica. I always used to see her as a gossiping girl but she was good. I quickly got the connection that she gossips a lot because she wants everyone's attention. Our food arrived and by the time we finished our food I was imagining holding her, kissing her, walking hand in hand with her. I haven't kissed anyone since six months and I wanted to do that or I'll get frustrated.

We finished our food and decided to leave. While we were at our car Jess suddenly stopped. "Hey Mike, do you mind if we go to eat ice-cream, my treat. I know a place, not far from here."

"Sure." I agreed and turned to get in my car.

"Actually Mike, that place is just at walking distance from here." She muttered quickly. I just shrugged and came to stand beside her. But I was getting a feeling that it was more than a normal walk.

"Fine, lets go." I took her hand in mind, hoping she wouldn't mind and started walking. She blushed a little, but soon gripped my hand and started leading me. We were walking at slow pace, our arms touching lightly. I sighed as I again started imagining things with her. She also looked a little lost and she also sighed quietly.

We arrived a ice-cream parlor, with not enough crowd, and asked her to place her order.

"I'll have a chocolate cup." She ordered quickly. I smiled and placed the same order for me too. We took our ice-creams and sat at a table in a far corner. We again started talking about random things.

I learned a few things about her by far which I didn't know till now. She loved chocolates and surprises. Her favourite colour is pink as well as black. She never liked studies nor reading, and this thing I had in common with her. We both had the same taste for music – Jazz. She sometimes hates being the single child. I always loved being the single child, as I got all the attention of my parents.

While finishing our ice-cream, I held her hand in my hand on our table. Jess looked at our hands – now holding each other – and blushed deeply. I smiled at her, and she just dropped her gaze to our hands. Now I was sure that Jessica liked me too.

We finished our ice-cream and went to our cars, our arms still touching. We walked in silence, and Jessica looked at me from the corner of eyes and sighed a few times the whole way. I guess even she was having the same fantasies which I was having.

I drove her to her home. When we reached her home, she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned towards me.

"Thanks for the evening, Mike. It was really beautiful." She said, and then she moved towards me and kissed me on the cheek and said her goodnight before heading towards her home, still blushing. I so wanted to kiss her! I waved her goodbye and headed to my home.

I was still thinking about her, when my mom asked me about my evening. I didn't know what to say her, so I just said that I had a great time with her. Mom didn't pressed for further information, for which I was happy.

The next day was sunny as previous day and I again dressed in my khaki shorts and a red t – shirt. I reached school early to find Bella – who had not arrived yet – and then Jessica.

Today, for the first time I noticed how she dressed up. She had wore today a white shirt with blue denims. She had her hair tied in a pony tail, and was walking towards me with a big smile. I waved her enthusiastically. The whole day I was walking with Jessica – which was not minded by Bella at all to my dismay – and sat with her at lunch. She told me about her plans for today. She was going out with Angela and Bella to Port Angeles to fetch dress and accessories for up – coming dance.

I still didn't knew if she liked her date with me, and neither was I able to ask Bella or Angela as Lauren was not in school. I thought to ask Bella tomorrow morning, as I was still left with my English essay. After school I waved bye to Jessica and went home to complete my essay. I came up with the topic of Robert Frost's poems and its criticism and started my essay, but my mind was still on Jessica as well as Bella. I liked Jessica but I loved Bella. It was going to be a quiet complicated. I sighed quietly and completed my essay, all the time hoping that tomorrow would be a good day.

 **Mike was never a sort of true gentleman, so his thoughts are not inappropriate regarding Jessica and tbe waitress.**

 **The other helf of the story is pure fluff, but the facts are being taken into consideration.**

 **1\. Mike asked Jessica out as Bella states it in the twilight.**

 **2\. The waitress part is mentioned in the Midnight Sun when Edward reads Jessica's thoughts.**

 **3\. Mike and Jessica were at almost kiss stage as Bella states it in the chapter Port Angeles.**

 **4\. The ice-cream part is pure fluff as Jessica wants to impress Mike and also wants to show him the good side of her.**

 **5\. Jessica doesn't gossips in this chapter as she wants to win Mike and according to her it is not possible if she shows her real side.**


	8. Edward And Bella?

**Here comes the chapter where Mike is actually jealous from Edward.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter 8 : Edward And Bella?!**

The next day I woke up late to a cloudy sky. The sun was nowhere to be seen. I hurried to my morning routine and went school. While driving I thought if Jessica told Bella about our date and if Bella was jealous. I then decided to ask Bella, but I didn't saw Bella's truck anywhere in the parking plot. It seems she is really not well, and so she didn't came school today.

But then I saw Bella and Cullen talking outside our English class, and that Cullen was putting a strand of her hair in her bun. I decided to interfere them as Bella was mine – so what if now I was dating Jessica, Bella is still mine. I didn't paid anymore attention to those thoughts as I was already late.

I ran to my English class and saw Mr. Mason was not ready for the class yet. After a few moments, Bella came to sit in her usual place – her face flushed in a bright pink shade, her eyes wide, but also sparkling – and slammed her bag down with a force. I didn't knew what happened between them, so I asked her showing less curiosity than what was burning inside me. Yes, I liked Jessica, but Bella would always be my first choice. And I know that she would eventually come to her senses and see me and love me.

"Morning, Bella. How was Port Angeles?" I said slowly, to start the conversation in a proper way, so it wouldn't seem rude.

"It was...great." She said in a tone which described that it was more than great. And then quickly added "Jessica got a really cute dress."

It seems that Jessica had already said them about our date. I already knew that Jessica may have not gossiped on our date, but she can't stay without gossiping for a long time. Now I would know what she told them, and how did she feel. "Did she said anything about Monday night?" I inquired her eagerly, without thinking.

"She said she had a really good time." My eyes brightened on their own and Bella smiled at that.

"She did?" I asked impatiently. _Does that mean that she really likes me?_

"Most definitely." Bella assured me.

Mr. Mason then called class for attention and so our conversation was stopped. I was having conflicted thoughts, one side _I was happy that Jess really likes me, and she enjoyed spending time with me,_ while the other side was still lingering on the fact that _Bella seemed happy and not at all jealous._

After English, the other three lectures were very boring and slow. When lunch bell rang, I jumped out of my seat, and ran to cafeteria to secure Bella's seat as well as Jessica's seat next to mine – so that Jessica would not feel cheated and Bella will soon come to her senses. I was waiting for them, when I saw Jessica coming alone, Bella was not with her. She sat on the seat next to mine and her face was showing that she was really excited and jealous at the same time.

 _This would mean only one thing, and that is..._

I was not even able to complete my thought when Jess interrupted me by saying, "Just look towards the door..."

"But why would we do that?" Lauren asked.

"Shh, just do what I say... this is gonna be really interesting, I swear." Jessica said with excitement and a smug attitude. Everybody at our table glanced with a curious expression towards Jessica. Jessica just smiled, shrugged and gestured towards the door.

We all obeyed her and then my eyes nearly popped itself out of my sockets. Through the door were entering Edward Cullen and Bella – _my Bella!_ – in the lunch room. They were standing near each other, their arms almost touching. Edward was looking somewhat angry and Bella was a little nervous. She was playing with her zipper while Edward was buying them food. Then they both sat at the table – where they sat on Thursday – for lunch.

They both had a conversation then Edward took a pizza slice and ate a bite of it – _he actually ate it._ By now I was cursing that freak with every bad word I knew loudly in my mind. _How come he sit with my Bella?! She is mine! Jackass, freak, ass, arrogant, stupid boy, who thinks he can claim Bella. She is mine you dumb._

He glared at me with and put that pizza slice again in their tray. Then Bella took that same slice and ate it from that exact point. Now I was beyond furious as jealousy was eating me very badly.

A hand patted my shoulder, and I turned to find Eric patting it. I closed my mind and tried to calm myself. "This was the thing I wanted to show you guys." Jessica said and all the eyes at the table again turned towards her. "Yesterday at Port Angeles, Bella said she was going for a book store and lost it. She then ran into Edward – by mistake," she quoted by mistake with her fingers, "and then Edward took her at dinner and drove her home."

"Are you serious?" Lauren asked incredulously ,as if Jessica was losing it. "She said she ran into him. I don't think so. I am very certain that she had actually plotted all this scene. Well I'm confused that how come you believed her so easily Jess?"

"No, I don't think so Bella was lying." Angela defended "She is a terrible liar and I know she was actually telling the truth."

"Whatever it is guys, this is a big news! Edward Cullen, the forever alone boy – who never talked to anyone – is now actually dating Bella." Eric mumbled cheerfully, and also with a small tone of jealousy.

"That's my whole point, Eric." Jessica agreed eagerly "This is the best gossip ever of the whole town."

"I am certain she had actually done some magic on him that is the reason he is now paying attention to her, whereas he never paid attention to me... or either Jess" Lauren muttered, as Jess shot her angry looks, offended by Eric.

"Well, I'll say that if some magic is done then it would be Edward who had done such a magic as I know very well that she was interested in me." Tyler was really offended that Bella was with Edward.

And how come did Tyler think that Bella was interested in him. He is not even good looking or charming or handsome to any point, for God's sake. _It is me who is all this, and me who Bella is interested in._ I am damn sure Edward wants to use Bella for his personal pleasures and then he will throw her our, just like a tissue paper. I mean, how come he not show interest in any girl, ever, and then suddenly acts as if he is in love with her. I am damn sure he is acting all this because he is jealous of me that I am much more handsome than him. I am also sure he had his hair coloured, just to impress girls. I mean, just look at his hair colour, it is so odd. It's neither red, not brown.

I thought all this in one second, too fast that o actually felt dizzy thinking this, and so I quickly came back to reality, and then I recalled that Tyler was trying to _make his claim on Bella._

"Well, in that case, if you don't remember clearly, then I'd like to remind you that she also refused your proposal for dance." I reminded Tyler, with a sneer.

"I very well remember it that she said she had to go to Seattle for that day. Else she would have not said no to me, Mike." Tyler said, his tone full of disbelief towards me.

"Yes, I agree with Tyler, that if she was not to go to Seattle that day, then you would have saw too that she would have been going to the dance with me, Tyler" Eric jumped in and muttered to Tyler. But he was also trying to make a claim on Bella.

The discussion between we three was growing more heated, but then suddenly Jessica cleared her throat, gaining all our attention. "Well, sorry to interrupt you guys and shoot your bubble, but this is going to be a punch on your face." Jessica smirked evilly. "Well, she is actually going to Seattle with..." she paused for a dramatic effect "...Edward Cullen."

"What?" I choked – the bread piece got stuck in my throat – and so did Eric, Tyler, Lee, Lauren, and Angela at the same time.

"Yes." Jessica replied smugly. "Her actual plan was to go Seattle alone, but Edward offered her a drive for the same, so she told him yes."

"Are you serious?" Lauren asked Jess. If I was being furious a moment earlier, then this was nothing in front of how Lauren was reacting.

"I'm damn serious, Lauren. They are seriously going to Seattle together, you know as a date."

"But Edward never dates, then why suddenly?"

"Believe me Lauren, since yesterday, even I'm not able to get the answer of the same question." Jessica replied, in a jealous as well as frustrated tone.

I took a chance to look at them. They were both still talking and were leaning towards each other unconsciously, but the other freaks – the other Cullens and the Hales – were sitting rigidly, and staring at Edward and Bella. Rosalie was shooting daggers at Bella. _Does this mean that they were not happy with their sudden relationship, or they had some other matters?_

"I seriously hope that he gets bored with her and come to his senses and leave her. She is really plain in front of him." Lauren's face brightened with her own words "I mean, look he is so gorgeous and she is no match for him. I am a perfect match for him." She muttered and Jessica shot angry glares at her. "I mean if he comes to he senses then any one of us could be able to date him. I just hope that that day comes soon."

"Me too, Lauren." Jess agreed. Then bell rang for the fifth period and we all went to our respective classes. Edward and Bella were still oblivious to the bell and were leaning towards each other.

Today Mr. Banner was going to show us a movie. This was the only good news from the whole day, no biology. Mr. Banner was setting the projector when Edward came with Bella beside her. They sat at their table, close to each other that their hands were almost touching.

Soon Mr. Banner turned the lights off, and the movie started, but my attention was still towards the two of them. They both were sitting in a tense posture the whole time. Both had their arms crossed over their chests. Only after Mr. Banner switched the lights on they both relaxed their positions. _God knows what was between them. Edward never touched Bella, nor Bella touched him. Maybe Jess was wrong this time. Maybe it's just friendship and nothing else._ I just hope this is the only case.

During the gym, I was waiting for Bella, but the freak was still with her. He caressed her cheekbone with his fingers, and went for his class.

Today we were going to play badminton. Coach Clapp ordered to make pairs. I hesitated but then my hesitation evaporated as I glanced in Bella's direction. We were still friends. I can still provide her my friendly services such as pairing in team with her. So I stood by her side.

"Do you want to be a team?" I asked her.

"Thanks Mike." She was happy by my offer, and I just hoped that she would see how much I loved her. "You don't have to do this, you know." She grimaced apologetically.

"Don't worry, I'll keep out of your way." I promised her and grinned. She smiled beautifully at me. How good it would be if we were a couple.

At first, I played for both of us, and Bella was standing hesitantly at the back. I was able to play good, but Coach Clapp had other plans.

"Mike, why don't you let Bella play for some time. Even she should have a chance to play for herself."

Ugh – oh. I just hope she doesn't hurts herself. Even Bella was having the same thoughts, I guess, as I heard her sigh and move forward with her racquet at an awkward angle. Jennifer served the birdie towards Bella, but she slammed the racquet in the net which in return hit her hand and on my shoulder.

Ouch, that's going to leave a bruise on me, I thought. Coach Clapp saw that and laughed, then he apologized and turned to other students. I rubbed my arm where Bella hit me and turned towards Bella – who was sitting with her back to the wall, with her racquet buried between her and wall.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you?" she answered sheepishly.

"I think I'll make it." I mumbled quietly as I didn't want to sound like a crybaby, but it hurts! I tried to swing my injured arm, but it turned out to be a bad idea as it pained, and I winced.

I stared at her as if silently asking her if she wanted to play anymore. "I'll just stay back here." She answered before I could voice my silent question. This proved that we have a special connection as she answered my silent question. Despite of my injured partner, I was able to win three games out of four. When coach whistled for the end of the period, Bella high – fived me and smiled at me. I grinned at her, instead of showing how happy I was that that freak was not coming between us.

Jessica swore that they are dating. Why? Why did he picked her? Almost all the girls here tried to talk him out, but he never paid attention. When I find a girl, he comes and grabs her from me. When we were walking out of court, I finally gave to my curiosity and voiced my questions.

"So..." I didn't knew how to say.

"So what?" Bella asked in a general way, being oblivious to my hesitation.

"You and Cullen, huh?" I finally voiced my curiosity. You and the freak. Sure he is rich, and handsome, but I didn't guess that a rich guy is that important to you. I wanted to say all this, but I just held my tongue and waited for her to say something.

"That's none of your business, Mike." She warned me harshly before I could say anything. She is being defensive about this. So this means it is true. Crap, why did she had to date that freak and not me.

"I don't like it." I finally offered her my perspective, the thing that I wanted to say since the day one.

"You don't have to." She snapped.

Why is she being so defensive. Why she cannot see the circus show he is. Like they all are. The way he stares at her, it gives me chill. "He looks at you like you are something to eat." I didn't even recognized that I voiced my thoughts. I winced as I didn't wanted to say that in front of her.

Her face turned a crimson red colour due to her blush, and she pressed her lips in a thin line, as if she was holding her tongue, but then suddenly a giggle escaped from her mouth. So, now she gets to laugh at me, but she cannot see what I want to make her see.

I didn't even looked back as I hurried to change. Once inside the locker room, I thought about the conversation with Jessica at lunch and with Bella just now. Bella never confessed her feelings for Edward. He never touches her, nor they seem to be that close enough. Edward never dates anyone, so there still may be a chance for me. I should apologize Bella for my behavior. Yes, I thought, I should apologize.

I quickly changed, and went out of the gym. Outside the gym, Edward was standing near the door, and Bella was standing just an inch or two away from him. They were again talking as if they were not in the school.

I just hate him, I really hate him. I wish he would die. I hope he drives his shiny car right off a cliff. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't he just stick to his own kinds – the freaks – and never looks at her. Then Bella would finally see me, and see how much I love her.

Edward looked at me with an angry look, as if he could read my thoughts, and focused again to Bella. She then looked at me and again at him, and then he laughed, a joyful laugh, and she walked across him. He soon caught her, and they both then came to a stop seeing the boys admiring a car.

 _Whoa! Well this shows where the interest of the boys was._ There was standing a BMW – a red convertible BMW car – which seemed to be more than the price of my dad's store. Well this shows why Bella likes this Cullen. But Edward didn't climbed in the convertible. Instead he climbed in his Volvo, which was standing next to the convertible, and Bella climbed in it's passenger seat. This shows how Bella reached school today, without her truck.

They left, and then the other freaks followed them, in the convertible, which was driven by... _Rosalie!_ _So this was her car! God help me! Why can't I have those cars they had. I can do anything – even for that freaks – to drive once that car._

Jessica arrived at my side, along with Lauren and Angela, breaking my reverie. "So, now you got what I said in the lunch room?" She asked. It was impossible to miss the smug tone in her voice.

"Whoa! How could you not tell us Jess that Rosalie had such an amazing car, which was not even available in America. How could you miss such a big news?" Eric asked in awe.

"I agree with you, Eric. I could do anything for those Cullens, if they let me drive that car for even once." Ben agreed, and Austin nodded.

"So what if they have such cars, Eric. I mean they just do to show – off, you know." I said lamely, though my insides were burning to agree with Ben.

"Seriously Mike, you are saying this. But I'd happily like to wager that your expressions were showing something else a few moments ago." Eric said. Sure enough he didn't missed my amazed face when I saw Rosalie drive this.

"How come driving such a car become a big gossip Eric?" Lauren asked. Jessica agreed with her.

Angela laughed. "Seriously guys, who are you talking to? When it comes to cars, they even forget their names, and you say this is not a big gossip. For them it is the biggest gossip in the town." Angela said with a laugh. "Even my twin brothers, who are still in their primary classes, treat cars as treasure."

"Yeah, in this, I agree with you Ang." Tyler laughed.

So until we departed, everyone forgot about Edward and Bella and just discussed about cars.

Even at home, my mind was still on Edward and Bella and their growing closeness. I was scared to hell that Bella may start liking him and also hopeful that they both were not dating – it was clearly seen through their body language. They both never touch each other, this have to mean something.

Jessica had some work that day, so we didn't meet, and it was nice, because I don't think I would've kept from shouting at her if she had ever ignited the Edward topic.

The next day was just like the previous day. Edward and Bella were always seen together except for the lectures. He drove her to school and would walk with her to her lectures, and then leave for his class. Also he would keep her talking constantly, as if he was asking her endless questions. At lunch, they again sat at their table, and were again the late ones to enter the class. Mr., banner was still showing us the same movie, but today they both sat at a distance. Bella was leaning on her table, her head in her arms, whereas Edward's posture was still tense. After biology, he walked over to gym with her, and brushed her face with the back of his hands. She blushed her trademark bright – pink, and entered for gym. After gym, he greeted her at the gym building and then drop her home.

She didn't even paid any attention to us, and also in class, her attention seemed to be on Edward only. After school, when we all were talking, Jessica kept talking about how accurate her gossips were and that she was right about Edward and Bella too. Though she was feeling proud to share the right gossip, she was also jealous – along with Lauren – that Edward is paying attention to Bella and not them.

"And you know, yesterday, Ben asked Angela if she would ask him for the spring dance."

"What? Are you serious?" Lauren asked. Even I was happy for them. They both seriously liked each other, anybody could see that. And then the conversation went on the topic of Ben – Angela

The next day at school was again the same as previous, until biology period. Edward left the school with his sister, Alice, after lunch. If I wanted to talk with Bella, then this is the perfect time, as if Edward is with her, I would not be able to talk with her.

It was in gym, when I finally got to talk with her, as in biology her mind was totally distracted. I decided the best way to approach her. "So you are going for a date with Cullen, huh, all the best for that."

"Actually Mike, I have cancelled that, as I don't think my truck have the capacity to go to Seattle, you know" Well this was interesting. If they are not going on a date, then it means that they are not on good terms. If this was the case, how come Jessica missed this?

 _What if they are planning to come for dance – this seems to be a possibility._

"Are you going to the dance with Cullen?"

"No, I'm not going to the dance at all." She answered honestly, a little terrified by the idea.

Now, this was new. Probably they are not on good terms, else Edward would have offered her drive in his shiny Volvo, or else if they had cancelled their date, he would have taken her to dance. "What are you doing then?" I again asked. If she is not going to the dance as she had asked nobody, then sure she can come with us as a group.

"Laundry." she replied brightly "and then I have to study for the trig test or I'm going to fail." So maybe this is the case that they both are not going outside but would stay indoor and then _'study'_.

"Is Cullen helping you study?" I asked before I could even think.

"Edward," she emphasized "is not going to help me study. He's gone somewhere for the weekend."

"Oh..." I exclaimed. This means she would be alone for tomorrow dance, so maybe she would come with us. "You know, you could come to the dance with our group anyway – we all would dance with you." I promised.

"I'm not going to the dance, Mike, okay?" she replied in a harsh tone. I grimaced at her sudden harshness.

"Fine, I was just offering." I settled for peace, so that may be she would forgive me. Maybe she really didn't wanted to come to dance.

I changed quickly and went out of gym. Bella arrived school along with Cullen, so if Cullen is not here, I could offer her a lift. I searched for Bella, but then I saw her – seating in her truck – driving home. What the hell? How come her truck came here? This seems to be the work of Cullen.

 _Why do he have to come between me and Bella every time, even when he is not here?_

 _Ugh! I hate him. I just hate him._

 **One more chapter over...**

 **I may not be able to post for a few days as I am having my exams now, but I'll be posting by this week. Stay updated. And do review to tell me your views.**


	9. The Spring Dance

**Hwre comes the chapter when Mike takes Jessica for the spring dance and kisses her for the first time.**

 **Chapter 9 : Spring Dance**

After school, when I went home, I was surprised to see a formal attire – a formal navy – blue colour jacket and a white shirt, with a pair of white shoes – in my room. My birthday was not in this month, and also I didn't did any extraordinary thing, then why is it here?

"Mom!" I called urgently.

"It's for you honey." I was surprised to see my mom standing at the door of my room.

"Thanks mom! But why?"

"It's for the work you do at your dad's shop on the weekends, Mike. It's from me and your dad."

"Err, thanks mom. That was very nice of you." My voice was thick with emotion. I gave a big hug to my mom and called dad to thank him.

Next day, I woke up to a sunny morning around nine. There were no clouds in the sky to announce rain. I got up and did my morning routine. At noon, I was at my dad's store, when there was a call for me.

"Hey Mike." It was Eric.

"Oh, hi Eric."

"We have decided to meet at quarter to nine in our school parking plot, and then when it's time for the dance, we would attack be the first ones to attack the dance floor, is it okay with you?"

"Yup, it's fine. But who are you going with, as now Angela is going with Ben?"

"I am going with Amy."

"Amy, Amy Jason? Our senior"

"Yup, that one."

"Oh..." Eric always had a crush for senior girls, lucky for him to find a senior girl as a partner for the dance. "I'll see you around nine, then."

"Bye."

"Bye, man."

I called Jessica after that call. She picked up after three rings. "Hello, Stanley's residence."

"Hey Jess, its Mike."

"Hi Mike." she said cheerfully.

"Actually I wanted to ask if I could pick you around half past seven."

"But Mike, dance would start around nine."

"Yup, but I was thinking about going to dinner – with you – and then it was Eric's idea to gather at our school parking plot around nine, and then to enter the dance room together, so we would join them and then go for the dance."

"Sure, no problem, Mike. See you at seven – thirty." She said, excitement clear in her voice.

"See you, Jess." And then the phone disconnected.

"So what time will you be going for dance, Mike?" Dad asked me when I came in near him.

"Around nine, we all would be gathering at the school, then we would be first ones to attack the floor." I laughed, and he also joined me. "But first I will be going for dinner with Jessica."

"Okay. We both would be going for dinner as well, with my friends, but be sure to come home on time."

"No problem, dad. I would go home near six, if it is fine?" I added.

"No problem, kid." He allowed "but be sure to wear the suit properly, and also not to spoil it." He winked.

"I'll see what I can do, dad." I joked and got to work.

It was half past six, when I completed my today's work – as there was more business today – and got ready to go to home.

"Have fun, Mike." Dad called after me.

"You too, dad."

"You are early!" Mom announced cheerfully when I entered the house.

"Yup, I and Jessica are going for dinner."

"Okay." I came into my room, and took my suit – a shirt, jacket and jeans – to wear. I could change in no time but my hair needed attention first, as I wanted that Edward Cullen hairstyle – Jessica loved Edward's hairstyle. God knew, from where did he got that hairstyle. I tried to spike my hair a few times with the help of gel, but to no success. After trying seventeenth time, I gave up, and washed my hair again, and let it form their natural style. By now, it was quarter past seven, and I have to pick Jessica in just fifteen minutes. I changed quickly, grabbed my car keys, and drove to Stanley's house, after mom wished me luck.

Yes, I wanted luck, as today maybe my relationship with Jessica go to another level. I reached her residence at the exact time – thanks to no traffic roads, and a rainless evening – and waited for her.

She came from the main door two minutes later, but when I saw her, my heart really skipped a bit. She wore a black colour evening dress, with two spaghetti straps at each shoulder. It had a sweet – heart neck – which fitted her curves properly, giving a good look at her chest. There was a belt with a bow at her waist. The dress fitted her curves properly, and flowed down the waist in a skirt style. Her hair was set loose in curls. The black stilettos were a compliment to her dress – and her legs, oh her legs! – along with her blood – red lipstick, and her eye makeup. She was looking more than beautiful in her dress.

I still had my mouth hung, when she registered my reaction and blushed. I – was standing by my car – opened the passenger door for her, and helped her in. Her lips were looking very good in this colour, I was just imagining how it would feel to kiss her.

I started my car, but was unable to keep my eyes away from her, that I had to drive at really slow speed. "What are you looking at, Mike. We will meet an accident!"

"Um," I quickly averted my eyes from her and looked at the ring ahead, my face red as cherry – red as her coloured lips. Ugh! Speak something. You are embarrassing yourself! "You are looking amazing!"

"Thanks Mike, but it will be really helpful if you pay your attention at the road and not at me." She muttered with a small giggle. God, the way she is dressed, and her lips, I want to ravish her in the car itself.

Make your emotions under control, Mike. You haven't even kissed her yet.

"So," I started to make some small talks, and also to distract myself from the not so nice thoughts I was having this moment. "did you know Eric is going with Amy?"

"Yeah. Amy told me that." It was impossible to keep her at a distance from any new gossip. "She was actually excited, because – don't say it to anyone – she likes tall boys and she had a small crush on Eric since a long time. But she also liked Jason, so she asked her first."

"Really?!" How come I didn't know this? Jason and I were friends since a long time. How come he keep a thing like this secret from me? "They were sort of dating, but they don't look good together. " and then I quickly added, "But who am I to judge."

"Anyway, Jason injured himself while he was playing baseball and so Amy asked Eric." I knew that.

"It was good, else Eric would have missed the dance." Eric was more excited about this spring dance than me.

"True. It is going to be so much fun." She clapped her hands in delight. "And it was so nice of Ben to ask Angela out. They both always liked each other since a long time."

"Yeah. Ben was all head over heel for Angela, but he was so shy about confessing his feelings. I am happy that he took the step." And truly I was. Angela had always been a good friend to me, and I always want good for my friends.

And then Jessica made the face which meant there was a juicy news attached to it. "I heard it when I was going to my history class – don't tell it to anyone – but I heard Ben say to Austin that Edward wanted to ask Angela out for the dance, and because of that Ben took the courage and asked her out before anyone else could."

"What?! Are you serious?" This was so not happening. I mean Edward never looked at Angela then how can it be true.

"Even I had the same reaction when I heard it, but it is true, at least I heard so. But seriously, Edward asking Angela out? It is just so odd! I guess he always have a bad taste in girls," I glared at her. _Bella was not a bad girl. She was the best!_ "Not that I say that Bella and Angela are not good," she quickly amended, "but it's just that they are not upto his standard. And I highly doubt it that Edward Cullen would ever ask anyone out. God knows how even he asked Bella out? And then he actually cancelled on her! I mean who does that? I am telling you Mike, that Edward is really a freak!"

Then I recalled that Bella was not spending this day with that freak. It was such a relief. God knows what he would have told her if he would have spent the day with her, and what I'd done if had even kissed her. I cannot fathom the idea of his lips on my Bella. _She was mine!_ So what if I was going for the dance with Jessica and I went for a date with her. I am so grateful that he cancelled on her.

We stopped our gossiping when we reached 'The In Hotel' restaurant. I had already booked a table for two here.

We sat and were served with cokes, seafood salad, burger with meat crumps, and chocolate ice-cream. By the time we finished our food, it was just ten minutes past eight, so we decided to wait by our car until eight thirty.

"Did, I tell you that how beautiful you are looking today, Jessica?"

"You are saying this the fourth time, Mike." She replied, while blushing.

I shrugged. "It's not my fault, that you are looking so beautiful. I cannot help but say it." I told her truthfully.

"Thanks again, Mike." She blushed a deep shade of red.

"Actually Jessica, I was thinking..." I said as I leaned towards her. Her eyes grew wide, but then she closed her eyes, giving her silent permission. I cupped her face in my hands, and closed my eyes too. Then too soon our lips met, and both of her hands, went in my hair, pulling me towards her. I managed to keep one hand at her waist, while other was still cupping her face, as her hairstyle would get spoiled if I placed my hair in her hair.

Our lips were moving against each other in a not so gently way, and we both released each other – after a few minutes – when we were gasping for air. Her lipstick was now nowhere on her lips, and my hair had became a mess again.

When we both took enough air, she opened her eyes, and this time she put her hand in my neck, and pulled me for a kiss. _This was my best date,_ I thought. We kissed for another few moments, and when we saw the time, it was six minutes past eight thirty. We sat in the car and departed for school. We reached there five minutes before nine, and as soon as we were parked, we were greeted by Angela, Ben, Eric, Amy, Lauren, Tyler, Conner, Katie, Austin, Lily and many more. I had already cleaned my mouth from our recent kiss, and Jessica too had applied her lipstick again.

Eric was wearing a black jacket, along with tie and blue denims, while Ben was wearing a grey colour jacket along with a shirt and jeans. Tyler was wearing a white shirt along with a black tie and black jeans. Well, to be true, though they were looking good, but I was looking more handsome than them. _This was the only reason that girls roam around me and not them._

Soon, the principal announced for the dance to start, and we all went in the gym room – which was now decorated as a dance room. There were blue and white balloons everywhere. There was smooth and slow music being played in the background. We did waltz at that – I was holding Jessica very close to me. It was now near ten, but there was still no Bella. I assume she was really working for the test.

It was nearly eleven, when we all decided to go for a ice-cream party. We were twelve people – I, Jess, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, Amy, Conner, Katie, Austin and Lily – who went to the ice-cream parlor near school. I had ordered strawberry ice-cream, while Jessica had ordered American dry fruits.

We all chatted and gossiped for nearly another half hour – so it was nearly eleven forty when we all stoop up and went to leave for home. I drove Jessica home, and she was really excited and happy by the evening. I stopped at her porch, and she was still talking. When I turned off the engine, it was that time when she saw that we had reached her home.

She turned towards me, with her dancing eyes, and a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, Mike, for this beautiful evening." She then came towards me for a hug, and kissed my cheek. I sighed at that, and cupped her face in my right hand. She touched her lips to mine, and our kiss deepened. After a few moments, when our lips finally parted from each other, she realized where she was, and went out of the car.

I went home then, and saw that mom and dad were still not home. I took a shower, and went for bed. I went through the whole evening in my head, and smiled to myself, and was hoping to spend some more time with Jessica.

While my mind was reliving the evening, my other part of mind – a small part – was still lingering on Bella.

 _What would she feel if she sees Jessica with me? Will she finally see me? Will the Edward chapter will close._

Somewhere between my thoughts, I finally felt sleep.

 **Facts.**

 **1\. Mike and Jessica kiss for the first time, on the day of dance as said in the Twilight.**

 **2\. Mike is dating Jessica, but always liked Bella more.**

 **3\. The gossiping part is just fluff, and the character names are too.**

 **4\. Ben hears Edward saying to Emmett that he may ask Angela out, as in Midnight Sun, and so he takes the action and asks Angela out. And Jessica, being the queen of gossip, comes to know about this.**

 **5\. Mike and Jessica, both had lustful thoughts towardd each other and will always have.**


	10. Bella gone!

**This is the chapter that follows the time when Bella was in Phoenix, running from James.**

 **Chapter 10 : Bella gone!**

Sunday was as usual boring, as I spent the whole day in my father's store to help them, and the evening was spent with our boys group – we had gone for bowling this evening. We all told each other about our evening the last night. I told them about Jessica and I, whereas, Ben was taking things slow with Angela. It turned out that Tyler and Eric were having a hard time with girls along with Austin and Conner.

I was waiting for Monday as I would be hanging out with Jessica as a couple, and Jess would make every girl jealous, that she was dating the most adorable boy in the school. But when I went to school, Jess hurried to me a little breathless.

"Did you hear about Bella?" She asked me, after taking some breathes. I was about to ask what but she answered her own question before I could, "Bella ran away to Phoenix yesterday evening, as she realized that if she dated Edward, then she would be stuck in a small town."

"What?" I choked. This cannot be true. She was a smart girl, she would not take any step like this.

"Yes, Mike, it's true. Well this is what Bella said to Charlie, but I'm sure, there's more to it." She said when she realized I was about to say that I did not believed her. "Edward is really depressed so he stayed at home along with his siblings." She said a matter – of – fact.

"Huh" I said numbly. This cannot be true. Then I saw that we were not alone, the whole group of ours were with us. Even they were a little shocked with this news.

"But how did you know this Jessica?" It was Angela.

"Oh, my father told me this."

"I always knew that this Bella is a bitch!" Lauren muttered with such acidic tone, that all of us could feel sick. We all looked at her incredulously. "Oh, come on, you all can't be so serious about her. I mean, she first takes the attention of all boys in the school, even of Edward Cullen, then she starts hanging out with him, then she suddenly leaves him. What the hell does she thinks of herself?" By the time she defended herself, all were glaring at her dangerously.

We were interrupted by Mr. Varner sending us to our classes, and so luckily Lauren was saved from my wrath.

Bella was not in English today, and neither did I saw Edward in trig. By the time lunch period came, the whole school was talking about the same topic – why did Bella ran away. At lunch, Jessica filled us with other details.

There were no Cullens or Hales in the lunch room.

I went home after school, and was filled with the same information that I already knew – Bella ran away from Forks – by my Mom. She told me that Charlie Swan was really not well, and that he was really depressed.

"The last time he was this depressed was when his ex-wife, Renee, left his home with Bella nearly fifteen years ago."

"Do you know, what happened that Bella left?" I asked her.

"No honey, Charlie just said that she needed some time and she wanted to go to Phoenix."

"Oh!"

Tuesday was the same as Monday and so was Wednesday. Bella was not in the school, and so were the Cullens. Also Dr. Cullen was not there in the hospital – according to the hospital, he was on a leave due to some family emergency. Many conclusions were made out of Bella's and Cullen's sudden move such as – Edward and Bella hooked up and now Edward wants to step back; Bella is pregnant; Edward and Bella's relation didn't last long; so much for wanting to be in limelight (this being from Lauren); Maybe they both needed some time to fix some of their issues (this being from Angela and Ben); Bella hated Forks, and she just wanted to show that she can get attention from Edward, and after that she ran away to get along with her mother; and many more.

I was at home, after school on Wednesday, doing my homework when dad come home at six in the evening along with mom.

"Hi dad, hi mom" I said when I saw that they both looked more tired today.

"Oh, hi Mike. I didn't saw you. I was thinking about Charlie Swan." Dad said.

"Chief Swan? What happen?" I asked. Is it related with Bella or his depression?

"Today, he got call from Alice Cullen," I raised my eyebrows in confusion "who was apparently in Phoenix – along with Edward and Carlisle Cullen." I looked at him with confusion, what were they doing there?

"They were there to make Bella come Forks, and she decided to go and meet them," he continued "but she slipped on the stairs and fell two flights of stairs and from the window. She is currently in the hospital, and is heavily meditated."

I was shocked at this. Bella fell from the window!

Well, to be honest, she was clumsy and all that, but not that clumsy. Now I get it, why my dad was looking so tired. I can't even imagine what Chief Swan would be going through. Poor Charlie Swan!

"God help her, please don't let anything happen to her, please" My mom prayed.

"How is she?" I asked in a panicked but controlled voice.

"Badly injured" My dad said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "She has some stitches in her head, a broken leg, four broken ribs, and she is bruised all over her body."

What? She was injured this badly?

"So who is now with her?" I asked anxiously.

"Her mom, Renee, would be there by late evening. Dr. Cullen is also with the doctors taking care of her. Edward and Alice Cullen are staying there with Carlisle and Bella. But I don't think Charlie would go there, as Carlisle himself told Charlie not to come over there as Bella is highly meditated, and that Renee was already there."

"Oh Mike, you should have seen Charlie," Mom suddenly exclaimed "he was looking as if he would fall anytime due to stress and exhaustion. He is really a strong man, but to see him like that – after he heard the news that his only child is badly injured, and that too in a different place, and he would not be able to take care of her – I can't even imagine what he is going through." her voice thick with emotions. Dad hugged mom close.

"Yeah, I can understand, poor Chief Swan." I mumbled. His only daughter was badly injured, but he would have to stay here, and not with her. I just hope she heals fast and come Forks soon.

"Promise me, Mike!" Mom said abruptly, after a while, "promise me that you would take care of yourself, and never put us in that type of situation."

"I promise, mom. Besides, I am not that clumsy, am I?" I asked, to ease some tension.

"No honey, you are not, but we don't want to loose you." Mom mumbled, and she hugged me close and tight. I was surprised at that, as she never shows such gestures, so I hugged her back and promised the same.

After that, the topic changed, but my mind was still on that topic. How was Bella? Will she move back to Forks? What were Edward and Alice doing there? There were so many questions, but no answers.

We were eating our breakfast in the morning, when Dad called Charlie to get an update on him and on Bella. "Okay, hi Charlie, how were you... and Bella... oh... hmm... okay... let us know if there is anything we can help with and we would love to... yes, Charlie... okay Charlie, bye." Then he put the phone off.

"What did he say?" Mom asked.

"He is fine, just stressed out. Bella is recovering, but still medicated, she would come around by tomorrow noon – the doctors say so – and so he is still worrying. According to Dr. Cullen, she is recovering at a good speed, but would have to stay in the hospital for next two to three weeks, due to her injuries, but when she is comfortable, they would move to Forks soon." He completed.

"So are Edward and Alice coming back?" I asked.

"No, they all would come together, with Bella."

"That's so nice of Dr. Cullen, for him to stay there for Bella, to help her heal. I really wish, she recovers soon." Mom said in a generous tone.

"Same here, Karen." Dad reassured mom.

I smiled at that and we all ate our breakfasts.

When I arrived at school after breakfast, I saw what I had expected. Jessica was waiting for me in the parking area. As soon as she saw me, she smiled. I came out of my car, and she tugged on my arm, and started her usual gossip – which I already knew, as it was about Bella's accident in Phoenix – and started filling me with the details. I just listened to her, didn't interrupt and let her lead me to the cafeteria.

The whole day was same, everyone talking about Bella and the Cullens. The rest of the Cullens – Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper – were not here. Even our whole group was talking about the same, and was trying to come out with some answers, but found none.

It was on Monday, when the other three Cullens – Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were there in the school. They were our seniors, so we were not able to meet them before, but when we were in lunch-room, they were sitting at their usual table – the only unusual thing that their other siblings was now in Phoenix, with Bella – and their mood was sad.

Jessica came to lunch room with Lauren at her side, but instead of coming to our table, they went first to the Cullen's table, and talked with them. It was really strange, as the Cullen's never talked to anyone else.

They came to our table after few minutes, their face lit up which meant they really had some good gossip to share.

"What did they said?" Eric was being impatient.

"Nothing of consequences." Jessica replied "According to them, Bella and Edward were getting more and more dependent on each other, which made Bella worried, and so she decided to take some time and go to her mother. But her mother was not at home, and Edward was worried about Bella, so he went to Phoenix along with Alice and Dr. Cullen – of course in parent's supervision – to get some sense in Bella, and she decided to meet them in their room, but as the lift was not working, she took stairs, and then she fell from the stairs and window." Jessica took a deep breathe after this.

"So, you mean, the cover story of Bella's fall is true?" Angela asked Jessica.

"So does it seems." It was Lauren who replied.

"I always knew she was clumsy, but to take the clumsiness at a whole new level, and to take the stairs..." Conner shuddered "not a good choice."

"I agree." Tyler agreed, and Austin and Eric nodded.

"Poor Chief Swan! God knows what he is going through." I mumbled with a sigh.

"You are right, man" Ben said, with a sad smile, "He is right now going through hell. I mean, to get the news that your only child in now in hospital and that too in not a good state, and not able to see her..." He grimaced at that, and looked at Angela, and shuddered. Angela placed her hand on top of his hand "Hope Bella recovers and come back to Forks soon."

"Yeah." Surprisingly, it was Lauren. I guess, even she didn't wanted Bella to be that hurt.

"What about Edward?" I asked the gossip girls.

"Well according to them," Lauren said "he would be with Bella along with Dr. Cullen – who is now taking care of Bella along with the doctors over there – until she recovers and come to Forks with her."

"It is easy to imagine why Edward." Angela said, and held Ben's hand with strength. "But why is Alice staying there?"

Jessica smirked at Angela with a raised brow. "Isn't is obvious, Ang?" Angela shrugged to which Jessica scoffed. "To help Bella in her girly stuff." Angela blushed a deep red at that.

"Yeah." The girls mumbled, and then we all went in our respective classes as the bell rang.

The next two weeks went just the same. The most usual gossip was Bella, and her accident. I was bored with the daily gossip, as everyone was making assumptions of their own – what would have happened? – and no proper explanation were given. Even the rest of the freaks – Cullen and Hales – were not giving us proper explanation.

The only thing that was on proper track was the relationship of Jess and mine. Our physical relationship was going very blissful. Every time anyone of us was alone at home, I and Jessica used to hangout in that home. One Saturday evening, we also went to Seattle for a concert, and then spent the night together in a hotel to enjoy some alone time. That was one of the best date of our relationship.

The junior year was coming to its end in four weeks, and I was taking Jessica as my date.

Though Jessica was my girlfriend now, Bella was always in my thoughts. She was the girl I fell in love with at the first sight. There was no news of when she would come. As per Chief Swan, she was still recovering, so even he could not say the specific date, but she would be coming soon. I was getting more anxious as the days passed to see her. Edward was also there with her, along with Dr. Cullen.

It was Monday evening, and I was doing my trig homework, when dad came home with a big smile on his face.

"Honey, guess what?" he exclaimed.

"What?" mom asked him.

"Today Charlie called" I moved my head from the book to look at my dad, "to give the news that," I mentally crossed my fingers, "Bella would be coming home by tomorrow noon."

"Are you sure?" I asked him, hoping that this is not a dream, not my any hallucination.

"I am very sure, Mike. As per Dr. Cullen, Bella is almost recovered. She is just left with her cast which – would be removed with in a month's time – and she would join the school by Thursday."

"Wow honey! That's really a great news." she exclaimed with joy. "Charlie would be so happy to again see Bella."

Even I was having a hard time hiding the big smile that was stretched all over my face. I would be able to see Bella again, and we could also go to her house for a visit.

 _But what about Edward Cullen?_

"Dad, what did he said about those Cullens who were with her in Phoenix?" I inquired.

"According to Dr. Cullen, he would also be resuming school by Thursday, along with Bella." here goes my happy news. If all is well between them, I don't think I would be able to greet Bella properly. I faked a smile, and resumed my homework, while planning what to do next.

The next morning, I went to school early to greet my friends and share this new news with them. I was one of the first comers in the school. I sat on my car's hood and waited for someone to share this news. Eric, Tyler and Ben soon joined me.

"Guess what! Bella is coming back to Forks this noon, and she would be resuming the school back by Thursday."

"Wow! Now this is really a big news." Eric grinned and punched his fist with mine.

"Chief Swan would be so happy now. Finally he would be with his daughter again." Ben agreed.

"I can't wait for Thursday. I want to see Bella eagerly." Tyler muttered, and we all frowned at him.

Lauren and Jessica joined us after that who were soon accompanied by Angela.

As soon as they both joined us, Jessica jumped up in her usual 'I-have-a-juicy-news' style. "Did you hear guys. Bella is back! Finally!" Jess chirped.

Everybody laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah Jess. I am so happy for her." Ang mumbled. Finally she would be back in Forks. I really missed her."

"Yes Ang. We all missed her." Eric assured her.

"Yeah, everyone is so fond of her that they can't even pass one day without her." Lauren scoffed. We all shot daggers at her, and she tried to defend herself. "Oh come on, I was just kidding. I never wanted anything like this for Bella.

I want to meet her as soon as possible. I am missing her terribly."I was thinking if we should go at house to meet her." I suggested.

"The idea is very good Mike," Angela conceded. "but let Chief Swan have these two days with his daughter. I don't think we should interrupt him. Also, Bella would be joining us on Thursday, so why rush." Ben nodded his agreement with Angela and so did Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Lauren.

She was right about that part. Charlie would be more anxious and wager to spend time with his daughter. "You are right Ang. We should not go there." I mumbled.

The bell rang, and we all moved to our respective classes with that. Time for the periods until lunch was running very slow. As soon as the bell rang for our lunch period, we all gathered at our usual table. We all talked about Bella, and what would we do when she is back.

"Hey, I was thinking that we should prepare a get well soon card for her, and I could give to my father so that he passes it to Chief Swan and give that to Bella. What say?"

"It is a great idea, Mike. Bella would surely love it." Tyler agreed.

"We can also write something on it. You know get well soon wishes." Eric jumped in.

"Yeah... it sounds fun." Jess agreed and so did other boys.

"Actually, I was thinking that we should give her on Thursday. We all would be able to see her experience." Angela suggested.

"I think this sounds more fun." Ben nodded towards her.

"Mike, Angela's idea sounds more fun." Jess agreed. All gave their views, and finally Angela's idea was chosen.

"Okay, so we'll bring a card tomorrow, and we will all write something for her." the girls decided. We all agreed and went to our classes as bell rang.

After school, I went home and thought of something good to write. I thought of many lines such as – I missed you Bella; Get well soon Bella; I like the less clumsy Bella; Please don't make any such mistake again – and many more, but no line was proper. Each one was sounding a cheesy line – a line a boy uses for his crush. I wanted a line which make her realize that I am her best friend and I am always waiting for her. I kept thinking about line, when time came for my date with Jess.

We were going out today in park for a walk, and hopefully spend a good time alone.

 **All the things that I have written is my imagination, but it seems appropriate so I wrote it.**

 **Facts.**

 **Bella wakes up on Friday.**

 **Bella's right leg was broken by James so it seems more appropriate that she had to rest in the hospital for two weeks.**

 **Alice comes back with Bella as Charlie would not be happy if Bella is left there alone with Renee (who Charlie considers to be irresponsible) and Edward, who Charlie hates too much at that time too.**

 **It also goes along with the plot that Carlisle stays with Bella to help her and to keep a parental supervision on Alice and Edward.**

 **Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper have to come to school and play their charade so that it doesn't becomes more of a topic of discussion than it already is.**

 **Though Jessica doesn't like Bella, it doesn't means that she is not concerned about her. I think it is Lauren who is up for that.**


	11. Meeting Bella

**Here comes the chapter when Bella cones back to school after her long leave.**

 **Chapter 11 : Meeting Bella**

I woke up next morning, and to my chagrin, I had still not thought about a better line. After my morning routine, I went to college where all boys were sitting on the usual spot. I went there and found out that all except Ben were discussing about the same thing – what should I write for Bella. I got jealous and irritated. _Bella is mine! She is my girl! How can they think about her like this?!_ I moved away from them and went to my class.

The all periods until lunch seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. First the usual boring Shakespeare's sonnets, which I couldn't find a proper meaning and thought were useless. Then the always irritating Spanish and Trig classes. The worst was my history and governance class, where I thought they were planning on how to make Mike sleep in the class. I mean, who wants to know what happened before America got independence. It's not like we haven't read it before.

And the worst part was that, that due to all this I forgot the only thing that I had decided to write.

I wanted to tell Bella, explain her what does she means to me, and what did it do to me when I got the news of her accident.

Eric and Tyler were planning the same thing, and so I had to write something different, something more romantic, something that didn't sound so cliché.

During lunch, when we all met at our table, Angela showed us the card the girls had picked. It was a big size get well soon red coloured card, with a big 'Get Well Soon' written on it. Small hearts and bandages and stitches and medicines and flowers were made on it. It had a small jute like cloth attached to the front page which was tied with a know and a yellow flower pin.

"So? How's it?" Jessica asked impatiently. "We looked for many cards, but didn't find a perfect. Then we found this and decided it was the best."

"Yeah!" Angela agreed with a giggle. "You never know how tiring purchasing a Get Well Soon card can be!"

Ben put a hand on her hand and stopped its bouncing movement on the table. "It's perfect, Ang." He encouraged and tapped her hand with his. They both looked at each other and just looked. It was not something which I and Jessica did, but something which meant they were truly in this relationship.

"Ahem!" Jessica and Lauren cleared their throats. Then Jessica giggled as she said, "PDA are not allowed in school enterprises." We all laughed at that while Angela blushed and Ben smiled gleefully, unashamed that he caught up in some public display of affection.

"Enough of this guy's. Let's check this card." Jessica commanded and opened the card for display. It had a big line decorated in flowers, which said, _'Stop taking clumsiness to another level. We hope you get well soon.' "_ We thought this line suited well too." Jessica mumbled, blushing quietly as all of us nodded.

It had a blank page to write something on it.

It was perfect. It was just the type of card a best friend or a boy friend gives to his lady partner.

Everyone thanked and appreciated Jessica and Angela for finding such a good card. Afrer that the card was passed all over the table.

Everyone wrote something.

Jess – _Finally you are back! Get well soon so that we could plan our girls night out._

Angela – _I am so happy you are fine. You don't know how much you had scared us. Get well soon_

Lauren – _Get well soon._

Eric – _Prom is near, and this time we don't want you to skip it. Get well soon, Bella._

Tyler – _I didn't know you really wanted to get injured, that after escaping from my van, you threw yourself out of the window. Just kidding. Get well soon._

Ben – _I am getting fed up with Ang's girl things. She needs a good girls time badly. I hope after you get well, Ang would spare me. Get well soon._

Austin – _I hope to get to know you better. Get well soon._

Conner – _Get well soon, Bella. We all hope you get free of your cast soon._

I was offered the card. Everyone had wrote something nice. What should I write?

Hmm...

Finally I wrote _'Prom is getting near. I want one dance with you. Get well soon, so that I could get my dance.'_ Then after thinking a little, I decided to write _, 'With love, Mike.'_

"Okay guys. I'll take this card and will get it properly gift wrapped too by tomorrow." Angela suggested. Everyone agreed to that.

Jessica held her palm out stopping all of us. "We can give this present to her during the lecture." Jessica suggested.

"Not a bad idea." I agreed and so did all.

And so it was decided that we would give the card to her, packed in a gift wrapper, tomorrow during lunch.

After school, I went to my dad's store to help him. Mom had went to Port Angeles, and so he required my help.

"What happen Mike?" My dad asked me, when I was placing all the cold food containers in their places. "You are looking so excited!"

Was it that transparent on my face?

Of course I was ecstatic as Bella will be joining is tomorrow and I will be meeting her after such a long time. Also I was hoping a little that she would have come to her senses that I was the best for her and not that Edward Cullen. This was my dad dream, which I hoped would become true in less than twenty four hours and it made me smile even more.

"Nothing dad." I assured him. "It's just that I am so happy that Bella will be joining us tomorrow."

"Yeah. That's right. Poor girl has gone through a hard time in the last three weeks."

Thanks for recalling dad. "Um-hmm." was my only reply. She had gone through a very hard time just because of that Edward Cullen. He and his imperfect perfections. I just hope she sees that that Cullen is the biggest weirdo ever and leaves him. He doesn't even deserves her friendship.

"Actually Mike, I was thinking that…" I looked at my dad. Whenever he said that it meant either a good news or a bad one. "I wanted a little help in the store."

This was not what I was expecting. "Where?"

"Not this way, Mike. I mean, like an assistant or a co-worker. So your mom and I thought that you can work for that."

"I can work whenever you want dad."

"I know. I mean, just like professionals. We will be giving you 10$ for your six hours of work. And you will be working from Tuesday to Sunday. Monday will be your holiday. You are allowed to take three leaves in a month, and still you will receive 2$ for those days. What say?"

I was stunned. This was a good offer, and I needed to earn money for my dates with Jessica and for my playtime with my friends, and now hopefully for Bella too.

"Sure, dad." I replied to eagerly. "I'll take the offer."

"Thanks, Mike. I'll inform your mom about this. And you will get your 5$ for your work today. And you can join the work, in the proper sense, from Tuesday."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Newton." I told him in a very formal tone to which we both laughed.

This means I could get the best flowers for Bella too. She will appreciate that and maybe kiss me too for my thoughtfulness. With these thought I worked in the store, than went to the flower store and brought a big bouquet of yellow daffodils with a note of 'Get Well Soon' and also a packet of dark chocolates. Then, I went to Swan's residence. I even had my excuse ready that 'I was just passing by and thought to meet you.'

It was about eight when I reached my destination. There were the There was the police cruiser and Bella's truck. No other vehicle, which means there was no Edward in there. I sighed with relief and went to the door. After knocking for two times, the door was opened by Chief Swan.

"Oh, Mike. It's you."

"Hello, Chief Swan."

"Hello, Mike. Come in." I thanked him and stepped inside. "Actually I was expecting Alice Cullen."

What was the role of Alice in this. "Alice?" I inquired.

"Yeah! For the girls stuff. But Bella already slept. She was really tired and slept."

"Oh!" I mumbled. This was a reasonable thing. I cannot help Bella in that. But she could have even asked Jessica or Angela. Then why Alice. I am damn sure Edward is behind this too.

I shook my head as Charlie asked my well being. "I am fine Chief. I was just passing through this area, so I thought of wishing Bella. I brought her this too." I gave him the flowers and chocolates.

"That's so thoughtful of you, Mike. I'll pass them to her."

"Okay. Thank you Chief. I should leave now." It was really getting awkward between me and Chief. He was continually eyeing the baseball game which was running on the sports channel. "Mom is expecting me."

"Sure kid. And thank you for this." He said motioning towards the flowers and waved me bye as I stepped out of the house.

Well, at least I could be happy that Bella will see my flowers when she wakes up. I assured myself with that. After that I went to my home, and after greeting mom and dad, I went to my bed and soon I slept with dreams of my Bella.

I woke up on the next morning, and my first thoughts were – Bella would be coming to school today. Just by thoughts of Bella, a big smile came on my face. I got ready and went in the school, where I saw Jessica and Lauren talking among themselves – no doubt discussing the new gossip that Bella is coming today.

Then I actually looked at Jessica. She was wearing a black skirt today, which gave a better look to her legs, along with a light pink colour tanktop which gave emphasize to her chest. Her black hair was flowing down her shoulder in a very good way which made me want to run my hand through them. And the way her skirt bounced as she walked and how her chest bounced as she talked so rapidly or breathed deeply. God! She was looking so hot today that I almost stopped in my tracks just by looking at her.

I parked my car and went towards them. As soon as Jess saw me, she smiled, and interlaced her fingers with mine after giving me a quick kiss. Lauren also smiled towards me, while Jess was bouncing in her place, almost showing her legs to me, to give me the news, which I already knew.

"Mike, Bella is coming today! I mean, isn't it great! She has been out for nearly three weeks. I hope she likes our card. We can help her in studies, and we girls can have another hangout. I am so excited." she kept blabbering, and I just listened her.

"Yeah Jess. It would really be fun to have her back." I agreed. I haven't told her yet that I gifted Bella some flowers and chocolates. No need to make it awkward and weird between her and me and definitely no between her and Bella.

"Yeah, it would be fun indeed." Lauren scoffed.

"Oh, come on Lauren. Be a sport." Jess chided her, but she grimaced.

We were soon joined by the others, and we all waited for Bella's arrival.

"How is she coming today?" Conner asked. "I mean she has her cast on, so how would she drive her truck?" He had a point. I forgot to ask Chief Swan about this. I could have offered to drive her to school, making myself in good grace of Charlie.

"Maybe Chief Swan would drop her today." Angela offered.

That seemed reasonable. "Yeah, maybe." But I was still angry with myself. _How can I forget such an important thing!_

Soon we heard the sound of the familiar silver shiny Volvo, which signaled arrival of the Cullens, which was as usual driven by Edward Cullen. The car went past us, and was parked in its usual spot. From the back seat stepped Alice Cullen. She stood at the passenger seat, talking softly to... I was not able to see whom. Then after a minute arrived Edward Cullen from the driver seat. He was as usual wearing his expensive branded clothes – a sky blue shirt with denims. God knows what they want to do by flaunting their unusual expensive clothes.

Then he went towards the passenger side and opened gate. He gave his hand and from the passenger seat came out... _Bella_!

 _What is happening today?! First I forget something important and get angry on myself, and now this. I am going to get a mini heart stroke after seeing all this._

Bella was looking more beautiful today, with her midnight blue sweatshirt and a fuchsia pink skirt which reached below her knees. She had wore a single shoe in her left leg, while her other leg had covered with a cast which reached above her mid-calf. After she was properly balanced on her foot, they walked towards with Edward's hand on her waist – they both were walking so close that both their legs were almost touching – towards the school reception, to Miss Cope.

We all looked at each other. All our mouth were hanging open. We all thought that after the accident, they both would not be together, but this was worse. They both were together!

Alice said something, then waved to them and she went inside the school.

Jessica poked me on my arm, and I closed my mouth. "They both are back, and that too together." Jess exclaimed with jealousy as well as surprise.

"I thought that they were not together now as she ran away from him." I frowned.

"We all thought the same Mike." Eric replied. "But I guess there were some other reasons. We'll get to know during lunch."

"I am so happy for both of them." Angela mumble looking at Bella's back.

"Yeah. Me too." Ben agreed.

The bell rang and we went in our classes. When I was sitting in my English class, I waited for Bella to come. I was tapping my foot impatiently on the floor when I saw Edward coming towards me with Bella at her side, his hand at her waist. He was supporting most of her weight.

He was definitely strong for some reason. He was able to walk even with him supporting most of Bella's weight.

Everyone in our class turned their head to see them, and Bella blushed, trying to hide her face in his chest. Then Edward said something to Bella, and she too said something. Edward laughed slightly at whatever she said and she blushed more. When they reached her usual place – beside me – Edward made Bella comfortable in the chair, beside me.

Well at least I could now get some alone time with Bella. Without Edward hanging over him. I am definitely sure he had done some magic on her. That's the only thing which is making her blind to see that how come he is abnormally perfect. Dr. Cullen has surely done something that all of them alike, extremely beautiful. But at least this is good that all the foolish speculations which the other people were making were false. Thank God, I was right. And he had not done anything foolish to make Bella run away.

"I'll come after the lecture." Edward promised Bella. "Till that please, please, don't try to stand up or do anything foolish." He ordered in a pleading tone. Bella nodded and Edward left her after kissing the top of her head.

While leaving Bella, he looked at me, and smiled. He actually smiled. Not his usual smug or scary smile, but a grateful one, like he was silently thanking me for something.

He is such a weird person!

"Hey Bella." I exclaimed when Edward left the class.

"Hey Mike! How were you?" She asked as enthusiastically and as excitedly as me.

I liked this. _She was eager to meet me._ "I am as usual fine. But what happened to you. I didn't know you were planning to take your clumsiness to next level." I joked and Bella blushed.

"It's so nice to meet you after a long time." She told me. _Trust me Bella, the feeling is mutual._ She continued without noticing my dreamy look. "You don't know how tiring it became to look at the same room for three weeks."

I laughed at that, but then our English teacher came the exact time, and we both stopped talking and attended our English lecture. She kept dreaming about something, too involved in the Shakespeare's poetry, whereas I was looking at her, watching the new glow on her face. That type of glow which said that, _'I am extremely happy and ecstatic.'_

After the first period, when bell rang, I packed my bag, and helped Bella with her books.

She smiled when I arranged her books and handed them to her. "Let me help you to your next class." I encouraged.

"Don't worry Mike. Edward would be here to help me." She mumbled and at the same time came the voice of Edward calling her.

Why? Why do he had to come between Bella and me. We were becoming good friends and he came in between. She saw my friendly nature at LaPush, and was enjoying my company, but then again he came between us. She left due to him, and injured herself, but still they are together. She is better with me. He is not safe for her. There is something about him that scares me. Bella would know that but still she decides to be with him. Is a handsome chick or a wealthy man that important for her? I don't think so. Then why do he have to come between us. She was mine, how dare he steal her from me.

Bella's head popped up towards the door, and their eyes locked, and Bella's face lit up with a huge grin on her face with dancing eyes. He came and gave her his hand. She took it willingly, and stood up. Bella waved me bye and with that they both left for the next class.

 **Mike is always love sick when it comes to Bella.**

 **Mike takes flowers to Bella so that he can meet her personally and not when he is surrounded by all of their friends.**

 **I didn't like the idea of Bella meeting Mike. Poor Edward will get jealous, do I decided that Bella would be sleeping that time. After all, she just reached Forks, and there must surely be a jetlag disturbing her.**

 **The idea of card is pure fluff, but it went along with the whole story. And by this everybody could show Bella that they care for her.**

 **Mike always wanted to claim Bella as her, and so wants to write the nest line, which isn't too romantic or cheesy, but conveys his feelings towards her in the most appropriate way.**

 **Do review guys. Let me know how you liked my imagination.**


	12. Edward and Bella – together

**Here comes the chapter where Mike and friends confronts Bella, Edward and Alice and they come to know that things are really better between Edward and Bella.**

 **Warning: This chapter may contain some thoughts which are mature.**

 **Chapter 12 : Edward and Bella**

I went to my trig class for my second lecture, but my mind was always on Bella, and thus on Edward too.

Three things were as clear as clouds in Forks.

First – Edward and Bella were together. This was clear as he matched his every step with her, and as he kissed her head before leaving. It was crystal clear that he cared for her.

Second – Bella was drawn towards that wealthy and good looking chick. I didn't know how he managed to lure her, but Bella was drawn towards him in the most affectionate way possible.

Third – The untouchable Edward Cullen, who never dated a single girl, now had my Bella as her girlfriend. That boy, who never eyed a girl with love or affection, was now in love with Bella. And Bella reciprocated his feelings too for that matter.

 _You have to do something, Mike. Before it gets too late._

The rest of the lectures went slowly and soon bell rang indicating lunch. I went towards the cafeteria, and followed Jessica who was as usual with Lauren.

They both were talking among themselves about the same hot topic of the whole school, Edward and Bella. "You should have seen her face, Lauren, when Edward came to help her for Spanish from Trig. And Edward was with her as if Bella was a magnet and he was being pulled towards her like an iron."

"I still believe it Jess that Bella has done some serious spell on Edward. I mean how can the always alone Edward Cullen fall for Bella, instead of me... or you." she added quickly. "All students here know that we are the most beautiful girls here." She scoffed.

I rolled my eyes. _How can she not see that Bella was more beautiful than her or Jess?_

I joined them and we went together to get food from the counter.

We reached our table, where all had already seated. Angela was holding the card which was wrapped in a gift wrapper with 'From your friends' written on it.

It also didn't went unnoticed that she was holding Ben's hand above the table. They both were getting more deeper in their relationship by the passing days.

"What do you think? Will Bella sit with us today or not." Tyler asked. "Anyone one for a small bet – dessert treat."

Eric gave his opinion. "I say she would sit with Edward, and not with us."

"I think she would sit with us." Ben objected. "If what we are seeing is right, then she was with Edward all the time, so she would like to sit with us."

"I also agree with Ben." I gave my vote.

"I go with Tyler and Eric." Conner voted.

"I say I am with Tyler." Lauren also joined us. We all turned towards her and gave her a dumbfounded look. She was never up for any bet, then why?

"I go with Ben." Ang murmured.

"I am with you Angela." Jess squeaked. "We were her first friends."

I remembered the phrase which I used to use most often in my childhood – "speak of the devil.' As just on the cue, Edward came through the door, with Bella at her left side – his arm at her waist – and Alice at Bella's left side.

 _Why? Why did they have to be together? Why couldn't Bella see that I love her more than that stupid chick? Why did Edward have to fall for her? Why couldn't he pick any other girl and leave Bella alone with me? Why did Bella have to choose him and not me? We would have looked even more better! I mean look at them. It's not that Bella isn't beautiful or that, but she looks so plain in front of them, in front of their inhuman beauty. She seems like she is the odd one out among them._

But one thing was looking odd. I looked closely to see what, and then found out the difference. Edward looked less scary for one thing, and the other thing was Alice was all but bouncing on the floor as she made her way in the cafeteria. And the other odd thing was that they were the only two freak weirdos which were present today. The senior group was absent, which was odd. I had a feeling that it was because of Bella, as I had seen the look on Rosalie's face as she glared at Bella that day. Or maybe they have went for another of their camping trip.

 _No one can predict these awkward people._

As they entered, all the people in cafeteria turned towards them and watched as they made their way to the food counter. Edward picked two trays, one for Bella and another one for himself, while Alice picked a tray for herself. Edward smiled sweetly at her, and Bella gave him her own sweet smile as an answer. The trio came towards our table, and Bella waved towards us with a big smile on her face.

"Hii." She greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello Bella." we all replied in unison.

Her cheeks flushed with a beautiful pink blush, and she looked down at her feet. Edward helped her in her chair, which was next to Angela, and she adjusted herself and eased down in the chair. Edward kept her tray on the table, straightened himself and was about to move when Angela offered him something which I never thought she would. "Edward, Alice," she started nervously, "why don't you sit with us today? As today only you both are here, and we have some more place on our table." she offered.

How can she think of offering him our table! He had already stole Bella from me, now she is also giving him privilege to steal our table. Even Jess and Lauren gave her deathly looks, while all our mouths were open in shock of her offer.

"Thank you for your offer Angela," Edward answered in a gentle tone.

"You can sit here Edward, Alice. It would be okay. We would love it if you join us." Jessica agreed and gave him a seductive smile.

Bella was not enough for her that even my girlfriend was trapped in his showoff charm. So what if I loved Bella more? Jessica was my girlfriend and K didn't like the idea of NY girlfriend giving some seductive looks to any other boy. I bet, it is not Bella, but this freak who had done some magic on her.

Bella looked towards him, and gave him a small smile, whereas Alice mumbled a 'thank you' and sat on our table without hesitation.

After giving a deathly look to Alice, Edward also sat on our table in Bella's right side, where as Alice sat on Edward's right side.

"How are you Bella?" Angela asked.

"I am fine." she replied. Yeah she looked better, except for her leg which was surrounded by a huge cast.

"What happened?" Jess asked seeking for gossip, "You left suddenly and then this." she motioned towards the cast.

"Oh, it was nothing." she replied and drank some lemonade. "I just needed some time, and so I went to Phoenix to visit my mom. She was not there at that time, so I stayed in a hotel. Edward came with Alice and Carlisle to make some sense with me, and I agreed to meet him, but instead I met with an accident as I fell from stairs and a window." She told the whole story nonchalantly as if she was discussing a movie. Edward's face was dangerously calm, and his eyes were tight. I could see that Bella was holding his hand under the table.

"Oh!" Jess mumbled. She wanted some gossip and not the story she already knew.

"We are so happy you are back, Bella." Angela mumbled with a sigh. She was always so selfless, just like my Bella, which made me like her more. Ben also patted her hand. "You don't know how much you scared us."

"Even I am happy to be free from that hospital, Angela." Bella joked with a smile. "But I guess I won't be free of my cast soon."

"I know how you feel Bella." Eric offered. "Once I also had to wear a cast as I had a fracture." Bella laughed at that and so did all of us.

God! I love the way she laughs.

"I wish you would get free of your cast soon." Jess cried with excitement. "We could have a girls night out." she exclaimed, her voice getting her high pitched tone as it always did whenever she was too excited . "We could go for shopping – " at this Alice smiled brilliantly. " – and we could have a slumber party." to which Angela grinned while Lauren snorted. I rolled my eyes at her excitement.

"Yeah. Me too Jess." Bella agreed easily and eagerly. "But first, this cast has to go." We all laughed at her frown which made her cheeks turn to red colour.

Then suddenly Lauren was speaking to Bella. "But what about crutches? I mean, you could even use them to walk!" Her tone was all accusatory as she eyes Bella and Edward sitting together, their arms touching fully, not leaving any space between them.

No doubt she was being jealous. She was more crazy about Edward than Jessica was, which was saying something.

Edward was to say something, but then he closed his mouth and then Alice gave a reply. Her tone was a little intimidating, a beautiful sound which was used for trying to explain someone in a scary way. "Actually Lauren, she tried using the crutches but she was not able to use them properly because it hurts her leg even more. So my father, Carlisle, advised Bella to not use them and asked Edward and me to help her walk as by that she could walk even properly without hurting her more."

No one could think that this little Alice Cullen could be this daunting. Lauren shuddered at her tone and tried to mask her horror struck face as a nonchalant one and concentrated on her food.

The scene become a little awkward and so the silence, and we all started eating out food. Edward had picked her sandwich and juice while he brought a small granola bar for himself and so did Alice. I also ate my sandwich and pizza while we talked. It also became a little awkward as Jessica started a little show of PDA, and she also started playing with _me_ as I ate my lunch. It was so erotic. She crossed her legs, showing me a little glimpse of her legs. God! I wanted to take her right now. Then she started tracing her fingers over my legs and I couldn't concentrate on any other thing. Then it became a little strange, and at the same time embarrassing as Bella was sitting in front of me, whereas Jessica was doing all that stuff. I mean the girl I liked was trying to seduce me in front of the girl whom I loved, who was sitting with her _boyfriend._

I looked at Jessica who met my gaze and mouthed ' _later_ '. I flashed her a quick one, already waiting for the school to over so I could enjoy some time with her.

When Bella finished her sandwich and juice and drank some water, Edward took out some medicines out of his pocket and handed them to Bella. She sighed, nodded, closed her eyes and took the pills.

"How are you Edward, Alice?" Austin asked timidly.

 _Ugh! Why was he even asking them when we all were trying to ignore him. And why does it even matter? I would be more than happy if he feels sick or panicked. Who cares about him. But Alice in the other hand was a different story. She should feel better. After all she was my second crush in this high school after Rosalie._

"We are fine." Alice answered. Edward nodded with his crooked smile to which Jess sighed with longing.

"Why did you went to Phoenix, Edward." I asked. I was curious to get that answer. "I mean, Bella just said she needed time, so why did you flew to Phoenix?" He was surely a lovesick, who didn't know how to give time to the one who asked for some space. I mean, if Jessica would have ran away from me for some space issue, I would have at least given her a two days time before approaching her. He is such a doll, and Bella is becoming a little weird too by being in his company.

"I know I was being a jerk by following her, but she left so abruptly, that I couldn't help but go there and confront her." He answered me. There was no way one couldn't hear the sincerity in his voice. I huphed almost inaudibly and gave attention to my sandwich.

"So now you both are together." Ben asked.

"So does it seems." Alice sang and we all chuckled at her playfulness, while Bella's blush became more, and Edward put his arms around her shoulders, wrapping her in his embrace. She looked down at her lap while Edward smiled and kissed her head.

"We have something for you Bella." Jess sang and motioned Angela to take out the gift.

"From all of us." Angela added and gave her the card.

"Um, thank you all." Bella replied with her flushed cheeks.

"Open it." Jess exclaimed.

"Um, I'd love to, but I am called by the principal, so I am heading there." she explained with hesitation.

"Then you should go there Bella. It's not a good thing to make principal wait."

"Yeah." Bella agreed. "I'll see you all later, and once again thanks for the card." We all waved her bye, and after that trio was out of the cafeteria, I exhaled sharply.

"Why did you ask that freak to sit with us Ang?" I hissed.

"Oh come on, I just thought it was the right thing to do." Ang defended herself.

"Yeah, the right thing, indeed." I scoffed.

"So, who are coming for the dessert treat?" Ben asked changing the topic. We all agreed and decided to meet at nine thirty for a small ice – cream party. When the bell rang for biology, I went towards class.

When I arrived, Bella was not in the class and so was that Cullen. I went to my place and leaned my head on the desk. Mr. Banner came and was adjusting the pile of notes, when Edward and Bella came, as usual together – all heads shot up to see Edward coming with Bella, who had her usual pink in cheeks, and Edward was looking smug – and came towards their table. After settling Bella in her seat, Edward made his way to Mr. Banner and gave him a sort of note. They talked a little while Bella played with the edge of the desk. After one minute Edward went back to Bella and sat beside her. While all of this happened, not only I, but almost everyone was looking to and fro from Edward to Bella.

Mr. Banner was about to show us one of his presentation slide regarding the animal body structure after a small introduction of ten minutes. After ten minutes, when he explained us the basic part of our today's video, he switched off the light, and my eyes immediately fell on Bella.

Bella had her face rested on his shoulder, while Edward was playing with her hair, his eyes never on the movie. I tried to concentrate on movie from time to time, but as soon as I concentrated on movie, I moved my face to watch Bella. She was either watching Edward or resting her head on his shoulder or tracing lines on his arm, whereas Edward was always playing with her hair and looking at her.

 _Ugh! I wanted to be the one who ran his hand through her brown hair. I wanted to give her the shoulder on which she could rest her head on. I wanted to sit beside her and be her personal crutch. Not that freak! How come he get everything that I ever want? Luxurious cars, extremely good and expensive clothes, no need to worry about money, every girls attention, and most importantly Bella._

The whole while the slide was played, Bella was practically leaning on Edward's side. And he was too. I was thinking they would even kiss taking advantage of the dark, but they never did anything other than touching each other by their hands. After the forty minutes slide, Mr. Banner gave us an early leave. I went out of the class as neither Bella and Edward made a move and Mr. Banner talked to them. I wanted to listen, but Mr. Banner told me to leave. I went outside of the class to meet Jessica, who was leaving by the wall.

"Hey Jess," I called, "you are early!"

"Yeah." She giggled. "Spanish class ended early."

"So did Biology." I mumbled as I put an arm around her shoulder and brought her close to me. _At least I have a beautiful girlfriend!_ I kissed her cheek and planted a seducing kiss on her neck.

She giggled. "Someone will catch us Mike." She muttered, and at the same time Edward came out with a clinging Bella and they interrupted our PDA moment. Jess blushed as she found Edward watching us. Bell rang at the same time releasing the awkward silence and I ran to gym after telling bye to Jessica and Bella while Jess ran in her Biology class.

In gym, I thought about talking with Bella, personally. So when I changed in my gym dress, I saw Bella sitting in a place far off the basketball court. I went there and sat next to her.

"Hey Bella." I greeted her cheerfully.

"Hii Mike." She smiled."Thanks for the flowers and chocolates. They were great!"

I knew she would like them. How can she not when I have given her with so much love. "You're welcome." I said a little too loud, ecstatic. "So, you really got lucky, as now you got an excuse to not play games." I joked.

"Yeah, I think so." She also played along.

"So, finally you and Cullen are a thing." I exclaimed, though my insides were shouting to tell her she is mine. How could she do this to me! I know she had some interest in me. One wouldn't smile anyhow to convince another.

"Yeah. When I went to Phoenix, I finally got it that I couldn't stay away from him, no matter what." She smiled, as if she was telling this directly to Edward and not me.

"Wow, this is great." I again showed fake enthusiasm. She smiled sweetly.

"So, when will you get free of this cast." I changes the topic.

"Carlisle says it would take two to three more weeks," she answered with a grimace, "but I hope it gets off after school end, so that I could escape gym." She joked.

"Yeah, that would be good for you, ditching gym." I muttered and she laughed.

This time she changed the topic. "How are things going between you and Jess?" She asked.

My mind diverted to Jess, and her legs which she was showing today to me through her skirt in the lunch and how the things ended between us in the lunch room and outside the Biology class. I cannot wait more for school to end. "Things are well between us." I answered with a huge smile.

"Well that's good. I really hope the best for you two, Mike."

"Thank you Bella." I replied with awe. She is really a good friend. With that I went towards the basketball court as Mrs. Clapp called for game.

After gym, Edward again showed up towing Bella out of gym. I watched them going out in the shiny Volvo with Alice. Jess joined me, and put her hand around my waist.

"What are you thinking Mike?"

I turned towards her, and smiled angelically. I moved my head to speak in her ear. "I was thinking you look good with that skirt, but not as good as you look without it." I stroked her collarbone and down her throat towards her collar showing my point. "And I was thinking that my mom and dad would be busy today in the shop, and I am having no work today. So I am alone today in the house till evening." I stroked her neck. "Wanna give me company?" I asked her seductively.

"I would love to." She breathed and took my hand eagerly leading us towards my car.

 **Bella have to give her notes for leave to all the teacher and Edward does that work for her.**

 **Mike and Jessica will always have lustful minds.**

 **Mike will be joining the work from Monday so he is free for today.**

 **If Edward would have answered Lauren, then he would have exploded to her not so friendly thoughts and so Alice answers for her. Also Bella doesn't answers as Edward hates it when Bella has to answer for his mistakes (as Edward always puts it).**


	13. Prom

**And here is the last chapter where he is attending the prom with Jessica.**

Chapter 13 : Prom

The next two weeks went the same. Bella and Edward were always seen together. Edward drove Bella to and from school, walked with her to her classes, and sat with her on his private table, away from his family.

Other than Lauren all had accepted the fact that Edward was dating Bella. Even I had a difficulty to grasp it in my mind, but eventually I did, because somewhere I knew that when Edward would leave Bella, she would come to me, and I kept dreaming about that day.

I even became a good boy and stopped following Bella everywhere like a puppy, as whenever I did, I would receive some deathly looks from Edward and Jessica. Edward would give me a look which said ' _if you didn't stop following her, I will beat you to death'_ whereas Jessica gave me looks which meant ' _stop acting like a dump and stop following her. You are dating me!'_

Other than us, nobody had any problem in accepting Bella and Edward as a package deal, nobody but Rosalie Hale. She always looked Bella as if she was going to eat her. Many times she caught me looking at her and I just turned my face.

I even asked Bella out, being a gentle man, for the prom. It was during Friday when she was sitting beside me in English.

"Hey Bella!" I called and waved her enthusiastically as I removed my raincoat and hanged it on the stand.

"Hey Mike." She greeted cheerfully with her own wave of hand.

"So how is the leg today?" I asked. It had become my routine to ask her every third day.

"Much better." She replied. "Carlisle said I could get it removed within two weeks." I smiled at her enthusiasm. She looked so charming when she smiled. Her eyes gets a little hot, and her cheeks heat up a little as she smiles. Her lips turn up fully, giving full emphasis on her slightly lower lip. I waned to run my fingers on them, and then kiss her.

Oh snap! What did she asked. "Um?"

"I asked are you going with Jessica? To the prom."

Jessica. Ah! She too had luscious lips, but I bet Bella tastes much better than her.

Back to earth Mike. I ordered myself. "Um, I haven't asked her yet." As she had already assumed that I was going with her, which to a point was true. "Who are you going with?"

She laughed. "Seriously Mike! Do you really think I will be coming to prom with this on?" She asked jokingly as she pointed to her right leg which was covered in cast. I laughed along with her, silently slapping myself in my mind for forgetting such a vital thing.

But if she wasn't coming, then what about Edward? Was he not coming too? "And Edward?"

"Nope. None of us are going to be in prom. He tried to persuade me to come but I really don't want to get myself in another cast so I am staying out of harm's way for now."

"Oh!"

Tyler too had a hard time in grasping in accepting this. It happened one day during lunch period, when we all boys were discussing whom we were going to take as our partner to prom in the parking plot.

"I am taking Angela." Ben announced.

We all laughed. Their relationship was blooming with time and we all knew that already that Angela will be going to come with prom and with Ben only. "Tell us something that we don't know Ben." Eric told her as he slapped his back.

"I am bringing Jessica with me." I said the obvious.

Again Eric muttered in between. "You too Mike, say something that we don't know."

"Oh really? Like what? Tell us who you are going with?"

"Amy." He replied smugly.

"But I thought she was going with Jason!"

"She was, but I asked her first and she said yes!"

"That's great man." I congratulated him. He liked Amy more since the spring dance.

"I will be coming with Bella!" Tyler said. We all looked at him incredulously. "Oh, come on. She is going with me! She said she would come with me to the prom."

"I guess you forgot that she is having a cast on her leg, Tyler." I muttered with a sneer. How can a boy be so persistent? Did he never learned to give up on who is not yours. "And even if she wanted to, then she will be coming either with that Cullen or with me, but definitely not you, Tyler." I said brusquely and with a mix of a sheet and a smirk.

"You'll see." He said just as tersely and walked away with a humph.

"What do you think about Elisha?" Austin asked Conner and our conversation diverted from Tyler to Austin and Conner and their dates.

I was very excited for prom. I even bought a new tuxedo (it was not new. It was my dad's. I just did some renovations on it and told Jessica that I bought a new one) for the prom night. And on top of all that, I was also excited for the night after that. We were going to Olympia later for the evening. Our parents knew that we were going for a night out, but they didn't know that it was just I and Jess, and Jessica was also too excited to say anything about it to any other.

And then finally came the day of prom.

"Mom!" I yelled. "My tie is not getting fixed!"

Mom rushed in my room wearing her slightly shimmering bottle green gown. "Let me do this." She urged and immediately took the matter of my tie in her hands, fixing it in just a few seconds. "Here." She said as she finally fixed the tie and also some of my hair that flew out of my fixed hair. "Somebody is looking so dashing today!" She sang.

I chuckled at her comment. "Somebody is looking so hot today, too." I exclaimed as I looked at her through the mirror. She and dad were going for their own night out in Port Angeles with their friends.

She chuckled too and sighed. "You are going for a prom today! I don't know ahem you became so big!"

This was my mom. So hard on the outside, but just as soft from the inside. "Mom! Please don't get this weepy on me. Besides, do you really want to ruin your makeup?" I joked.

She smiled and went outside after kissing my cheek, leaving a small red mark there. I rubbed my cheek, erasing that mark and went towards my car after saying bye to my parents. They all wished me luck and a safe drive to Olympia.

It was near eight when I went to pick Jessica.

When I reached her home, my breath caught in my throat. Jessica was waiting for me, in a red colour backless evening gown, which had thin spaghetti straps over her shoulder, a deep neck showing her cleavage, flowing down her waist, and split at her right mid-thigh, giving special attention to her legs. She had her hair fall down over her shoulder.

To tell she was looking pretty would be an understatement.

She opened the passenger gate, and made herself comfortable in the passenger seat. Once she was seated I took off car from her house.

"You are looking too hot today." She appreciated as she put her hand on mine above the gear.

"Jessica, I swear I won't be able to drive if you ever wear dresses like this anymore. We have to reach there on time babe." I sighed.

She brought her lips near my ear, "We still have time for prom." she whispered, her hands roaming all over my chest, working on the buttons of my shirt.

I parked the car in a nearby park. I moved my seat a little back, giving more room to my legs, picked her hand, and the next thing I know was that she was seating in my lap in the car, and we were kissing passionately. My hands were buried in her black hair, while she had her hands in my hair.

We anyhow made in the school by nine, and when we arrived, all were already there.

We went in the gym, which was now decorated with red and pink balloons. Once inside, we started dancing.

We were soon accompanied by the Cullens and Hales – except for Edward – who were dancing brilliantly, that even I started doubting my dancing skills.

If I thought Jess looked beautiful, than Alice and Rosalie were looking exquisite. There was no way anyone could compare with them, specially Rosalie. And the way these men were dressed, I'm sure they dressed to make me jealous.

"I wish I had such a beautiful dress!" Jessica mumbled with longing looking at Rosalie.

"You're looking beautiful." I told her truthfully. But not at beautiful as Rosalie! I amended in my head with a sigh. "Lets dance." I encouraged as I took her right hand in mine and took her towards the other corner of the dance floor where whole our group was dancing.

I was twirling with Jessica when I saw Bella coming towards the gym with Edward on her side.

She said she would not be coming, then how come? I am damn sure it was Cullen who persuaded her.

But then I laughed remembering Tyler. He was so confident that Bella would come with him.

"He Eric!" I called.

He unwillingly looked away from Amy and towards me. "What?" He barked. I rolled my eyes at him but pointed him towards Bella with my finger anyway. "Bella came!" He cried with excitement. Then he looked at her and then at my big smile and asked silently want was the matter. I mouthed _'Tyler'_ Then he laughed, understanding what I meant. "I wish he was here! It would have been so much fun to see him getting all red." I laughed along with him.

Jessica, who till now was talking with Lauren while dancing looked at me with raised brows. She didn't know about Tyler and his confidence. I shrugged and twirled again.

"Edward is looking so good today, and so is Bella." Jessica remarked.

I was jealous a little. For one reason, because she was talking about Edward. She was my girlfriend! And secondly because if if wasn't for Edward, I would have been the one dancing with Bella.

Bella was wearing a blue knee-length off-shoulder dress, while Edward was wearing a black tuxedo. Bella was also looking more beautiful than Jessica, just as exquisite as Rosalie and Alice.

I thought Jessica was looking beautiful, but now see everyone is watching the three perfect couples – Cullens, Hales, and Bella – and no was watching me. Why did this happen? It would have been me who would have Bella in his arms if this freak didn't came in my way. Why? What did I do that Bella is not with me?

Edward and Bella started dancing, with Bella on Edward's feet. It seemed that Bella didn't knew how to dance.

"Mike, what are looking at." Jessica asked. I turned my gaze towards her. She was again looking upset and annoyed that I had my eyes on Bella.

"Nothing Jess. I was just wondering how beautiful you look today, nothing in comparison to anyone here, and specially not Bella." I lied confidently and she accepted it without any remark.

"You know, we can skip half dance, and I can make you see who is beautiful." She suggested seductively, her hands roaming in my collar.

I swallowed loudly. "We may work on that, I guess." I agreed. Well, if not Bella, I have Jessica.

I was again dancing when I saw that Quileute boy, Jacob, coming towards Bella. After some conversations between three of them Edward gave Bella to her, and Bella danced with Jacob for some five minutes. And I must add that that Jacob didn't know how to dance. It was such an amazing scene ro watch big dance with Bella, both of them looking now and then at their feet. Then Jacob went and Edward took Bella out of the gym. Jessica also watched all this, and turned towards me. I was hoping for one dance with Bella, but now even that was not possible. I again turned towards Jessica.

"You know Mike, we can even go now, if you want to." She offered, and with that, I went with Jessica to celebrate the night, with the hopes that one day I would have Bella by my side.

 **This is it guys. Here ends my journey in Mike's head.**

 **Uff! Sometimes he is a very tiring person to write on, but it was fun.**

 **Do review to let me know if you want me to redo something.**


End file.
